Comme d'habitude
by Dealo
Summary: Akihito tient enfin Asami! Mais celui-ci ne l'entend pas de cette oreille...Et qui est ce Yaken? Yaoi AsaXAki [FINI]
1. comme d'habitude 01

Auteur: Dealo.

_Ma toute première fic sur viewfinder!!_

_Je suis désolé mais ma fic ne sera pas placé sous le signe du sexe!! (Un peu kan même sans ça se ne serait pas une fic dédiée a viewfinder!)_

_Je ne sais même pas encore de quoi elle va parler!!_

_Le couple: Devinez? Un certain yakusa et un certain photographe_

_Aucun des persos ne m'appartient, sauf... vous verrez bien!_

_Une preuve??_

Akihito soupira. Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'un certain yakusa lui menait la vie dure, et là, devant ses yeux, il détenait enfin de quoi le faire tomber. Mais... Eh bien oui, il y avait un mais.

Souhaitait-il vraiment faire tomber le yakusa? Il ne savait pas. Après tout, asami et lui entretenait une relation étrange. A la fois déplaisante et plaisante... Une relation basée sur le sexe, sans aucun sentiment... Juste la loi du plus fort... Et le plus fort avait toujours été Asami. Lui? Il n'était qu'un jouet. Enfin, il n'en était pas totalement sûr.

Après tout, asami l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises... Mais bon, si Akihito s'était mis dans la merde, c'était de sa faute, à ce grand brun au corps si attirant!!

Encore une fois, Akihito soupira. Que devait-il faire? La preuve, sous forme de photo, vaudrait quelques années de taule au yakusa... Mais... Raahh!!! C'était rageant! Il ne savait pas quoi faire!

Se roulant en boule sous sa couette, le photographe s'endormit, ses pensées tournées vers un certain yakusa.

**-Monsieur, qu'allez-vous faire pour le jeune homme..???**

Deux yeux glacés se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Il répondit, un sourire aux lèvres:

**-Je vais aller le voir... Une petite leçon s'impose... Ainsi qu'une surprise brûlante. Et que fait yaken?**

**-Ils commencent à bouger. **L'homme de main s'arrêta, semblant hésiter puis se lança:

**-Dois-je préparer quelque chose de spéciale?**

**-Oui. Une paire de menotte et un aphrodisiaque assez puissant**. Il sourit, pressé de mettre son plan à éxécution.

Akihito se réveilla, une odeur de brûler lui titillant les narines. Il se redressa d'un bond, et vit une lueur orangée filtrer sous la porte de sa chambre. Il se leva en vitesse, se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup.

**-Que..?? **

Un brasier. Son appartement était devenu un brasier. La chaleur le faisant suffoquer, il referma en vitesse la porte et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Heureusement qu'il était prévoyant! Dans un tel cas, mieux valait avoir une gouttière qui descendait dans la rue à porté de soit.

Il récupéra en quatrième vitesse quelques affaires ainsi qu'une certaine photo, qui ne devait absolument pas brûler!

En regardant vers le bas, il ne remarqua rien de spécial et se laissa glisser le long de la gouttière. Malheureusement, celle-ci s'arrêtait assez haut. Quelques mètres le séparaient encore du sol. Le photographe inspira profondément, et se lâcha. La réception fut douloureuse. Il entendit un léger craquement et s'écroula au sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Il avait dû se casser la cheville. Il inspira douloureusement de grandes goulées d'air, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Après quelques instants, il se redressa péniblement, s'aidant du mur et leva les yeux. Des flammes sortaient de sa chambre. Il se retrouvait à la rue...

**-K'so!! **

Il ne savait pas qui avait fait cela, mais il avait sa petite idée sur le coupable. Il devait se retrouver un appartement, faire tout un tas de papiers... Il...

Akihito se figea. Un bruit derrière lui... Il voulut se retourner mais une douleur sur la nuque le fit s'effondrer. La seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut un sourire de vainqueur sur des lèvres qu'il savait brûlante.

Akihito ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Où était-il? Un lit... Une chambre? En gémissant, il tenta de se relever, une douleur aiguë le faisant s'effondrer sur le matelas avant même qu'il ne fut assis. Et alors il remarque qu'il était nu. Il gémit encore une fois. Oh non...

Que s'était-il passé? Ah oui... Un feu dans son appartement... Sa cheville... Et... Asami?

Le photographe écarquilla les yeux. Asami... Cet enfoiré! Il avait brûlé son appartement!

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas là? D'habitude, lorsqu'il se réveillait, il était toujours là à l'observer!

Donc... Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers sa droite, ne remarqua rien de spécial puis il regarda vers sa gauche et là il aperçut un grand brun qui l'observait avec amusement.

**-Enfoiré!! Pourquoi tu as fait ça?** Sa voix était vraiment faible. Et ne faisait pas assez ressortir la colère qu'il ressentait.

Avec un petit rire qui le fit frissonner, asami répondit:

**-Tu m'as cherché non? Cette photo... **Il désigna "la preuve" d'un geste dédaigneux. **Tu m'as donc trouvé, sois heureux!**

Sur ces mots, il se redressa et s'approcha d'Akihito qui tenta de fuir mais s'aperçut alors qu'il était attaché. Des menottes?

Non! Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence! Si Asami le touchait encore, il allait perdre le contrôle de lui-même... Encore une fois...

**-Asami! Ne t'approche pas!!! **Ne l'écoutant pas, le brun se baissa vers le châtain, bloquant au passage ses coups avec beaucoup de facilité et l'embrassa fougueusement. Tentant dans un premier temps de se débattre, le photographe se calma dès qu'une main experte toucha son intimité. Il se retint de gémir, se mordant la lèvre.

Une langue très exploratrice fit vite le tour de son palais et des dents mordillèrent ses lèvres avec forces. La main bougeait de plus en plus vite sur son sexe. Il ne put retenir un spasme et gémit de plaisir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Si ce n'était cette main et ses vas et viens...

**-A... Asa... Asami!!!!** Murmura le jeune homme, tandis qu'il se libérait dans la main du yakusa.

Avec un sourire victorieux, le brun se leva, laissant le photographe tenter de se reprendre, et prit un petits pots posés sur une table. Il l'ouvrit et revint vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux de honte. Comment pouvait-il apprécier une telle chose? Etait-il masochiste?

**-Akihito... **murmura le brun. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, tandis qu'un bras lui soulevait la tête pour lui faire avaler quelque chose. Il tenta de détourner le visage mais ne put s'empêcher de boire ce que lui présentait le yakusa.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le photographe sentit une chaleur inhabituelle courir dans ses veines. Inhabituelle mais pas totalement inconnue. Il gémit, comprenant ce qui lui arrivait. Encore ce pervers...

D'ailleurs, le pervers en question enlevait son pantalon en l'observant avec gourmandise. Rapidement, il se glissa sur le châtain, lui releva les jambes et le pénétra sans autres préliminaires. Akihito cria. Cela faisait si mal!! Mais... en même temps... Il se détestait. Pourquoi aimait-il cela? C'était même douloureux... Alors pourquoi?

Dans un dernier spasme, asami se libera dans le jeune homme. Il se redressa, comme si de rien n'était, se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre, laissant Akihito seul se morfondre. Il savait que ce ne serait sûrement pas la seule fois...

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va y avoir une suite, avec un peu d'action!!! Et toujours le couple Asami X Akihito!_

_Par contre, il me faut au moins quelques reviews!!! Sinon pas de suite! lol nan ji deconne! Mais je veux quand même des reviews!!!_

Haut du formulaire


	2. comme d'habitude 02

**Auteur : Dealo.**

**Comme d'habitude...**

**Chapitre 2: **

Akihito gémit. Asami n'était pas revenu depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Et le jeune homme commençait à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas? Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait le voir mais... et puis de toute façon, sans lui, il ne pourrait pas enlever ces maudites menottes qui l'empêchaient de bouger comme il le voulait.

Cet enfoiré!!! Il prenait son plaisir puis il disparaissait sans rien dire! Mais s'il croyait qu'il allait attendre son retour, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil!!!

En plus les menottes n'étaient pas trop serrées... Si il réussissait à glisser ne serait-ce qu'une main, il pourrait... Bon sang! Ca faisait un mal de chien!!! Après plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme réussit à enlever sa main, non sans s'arracher un peu de peau au passage. Et il saignait beaucoup en plus... Au moins le sang lui permettrait de faire glisser l'autre menotte. Comme du savon.

Après quelques minutes encore d'acharnements, Akihito réussit à se libérer complètement. Il sauta hors du lit, retenant une grimace lorsque ses fesses lui firent mal. Encore à cause de cet enfoiré!!! Faire l'amour avec asami était du suicide!!!

Il remarqua ses affaires pliées sur une chaise et s'habilla rapidement. En silence, il sorti de la chambre puis de l'appartement d'asami. Au passage, il mit à terre tous ce qu'il trouvait. Le yakusa n'aurait qu'à ramasser en rentrant! Le jeune homme ne pu retenir un sourire en imaginant le yakusa au sol, en train de ramasser telle lampe, tels papiers...

Vraiment, c'était une image très comique! Mais le photographe n'avait pas trouvé une certaine photo... Et il n'avait plus d'appartement. Peut-être que son ami shindo lui prêterait le sien le temps qu'il en retrouve un... Il allait lui demander.

**-Désolé Akihito... Mais un homme m'a demander de ne pas t'héberger... il est vraiment effrayant! Et ses hommes de main m'ont fait passer un sale quart d'heure! Comprend moi! Je ne veux pas courir trop de risques!!**

Akihito soupira. Asami lui mettait vraiment des bâtons dans les roues... Il regarda shindo, qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami et dit:

**-Je comprend... mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors? Je suis à la rue!!**

**-Hum... Et bien, ce même homme m'a dit que tu pouvais venir chez lui. Il a même laissé ses clefs... Qui est-ce? **

**-Ce... Ce n'est qu'un sale enfoiré!!! Comment ose-t-il!! Il peut toujours crever! Ce sale...!!!!**

**-Akihito! Calme toi voyons! Pourquoi n'accepterais tu pas?**

Le jeune photographe le regarda comme s'il était fou. Pourquoi n'accepterait-il pas? Alors là, c'était la meilleur! Vivre avec le yakusa responsable de tous ses malheurs? Merci bien!

**-Merci encore shindo... Mais non, ce n'est vraiment pas possible. **Son ami le regarda un long moment puis il prit quelque chose sur son meuble d'entrer et lui dit:

**-Prends quand même la clef. C'est moi qui te le demande. Si il te propose de venir chez lui, il doit bien y avoir une raison non?**

_Une raison? Oui, il veut avoir ce qui lui appartient sous la main, c'est tout... _Pensa akihito. Il prit les clefs et sortit de chez son ami en silence. Que devait-il faire maintenant? Il n'irait en aucun cas chez asami. Ce serait trop dangereux. Mais que faire alors? Il en était là dans ses pensées quand il sentit un canon de revolver pointé dans son dos. Et merde... Encore des ennuis...

Asami rentra chez lui assez tard, sa journée occupée par des réunions de son club et autres. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de découvrir qu'une tornade avait balayé son appartement de long en large! Avec un soupir exaspéré, il appela une femme de ménage et lui demanda de venir d'ici quelques minutes. Son jeune amant ne perdait rien pour attendre. Le yakusa rentra dans sa chambre et s'approcha du lit vide. Il s'assit dessus et regarda attentivement les menottes au sang séché. Vraiment, Akihito l'étonnerait toujours. Il préférait souffrir plutôt que de rester couché dans son lit. Heureusement que le yakusa était aller voir l'ami du jeune homme dans la matinée! Il se doutait bien que de simples menottes ne seraient pas suffisantes...

Son portable sonna et il décrocha distraitement, ses pensées encore tournées vers le jeune homme.

**-Oui?**

**-Monsieur, yaken a bougé. Je crains que le jeune photographe n'ait été prit pour cible...**

**-Vous avez trouvé son repaire? **

**-Oui monsieur. Suivre le jeune homme était une bonne idée. Que faisons nous? **Un lent sourire étira les lèvres du yakusa. La chasse était ouverte.

-Je vous rejoints et l'on va s'occuper du gibier avant qu'il ne dévore ce qui m'appartient.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha. La chasse pouvait commencer. « _Akihito, ne te fais pas prendre par d'autres où tu me le paieras!! » _

Sur cette pensée, le grand brun sortit de chez lui et prit la direction du rendez-vous.

Bon sang, c'était bien sa veine! Il se faisait attaquer par qui cette fois-ci?

**-Montez dans la voiture. **Dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. La pression du canon s'intensifia sur son dos et le jeune homme n'eut d'autres choix que d'obéir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il demanda à quelqu'un assit devant lui:

**-Que voulez-vous? Qui êtes-vous? **

**-Vous êtes bien Takaba Akihito, n'est-ce pas? Nous avons une dette à régler avec ryuichi asami. Et vous nous servirez d'otage. Inutile de penser à vous enfuir, jeune homme, une autre voiture nous suit. Et ce garde ne vous laissera pas faire ce que vous voulez...**

**-Vous vous trompez. Je ne vous servirai pas d'otage. Asami vous dîtes? Je ne suis rien pour lui. Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrai vous servir...**

**-Il viendra, je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela. Maintenant taisez-vous. **Dit-il. Ce que le jeune homme fit sans ce poser de question.

C'était encore de la faute à cet enfoiré!!

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme en face de lui s'approcha plus près et l'observa avec des yeux d'envies. Puis il murmura:

**-Je comprends mieux le fait qu'asami tienne à vous... Vous êtes vraiment beau, monsieur Takaba akihito.**

Le photographe blêmit. _Oh non... pas encore une fois..._

La main du vieil homme, car d'après son physique il devait avoir 40 ans passé, se posa sur son entrejambe et frotta doucement son sexe.

**-Que??? **Le photographe enleva la main balladeuse et donna un bon coup de poing à l'homme. Mais il avait oublié la présence du garde. Celui-ci lui assena un coup sur la nuque qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Il tomba dans le néant en même temps qu'un léger rire retentissait dans la voiture, ainsi que ces mots:

**-Vraiment il paraît excellent... Ce soir, après... Amuser...**

**-Monsieur, le rendez-vous aura lieu à 18 heures sur le port. Le jeune homme en échange de 100 000 000 yens... **

**-Je sais, je sais... **

**-Monsieur, vous savez que ce qu'ils veulent c'est...**

**-Je sais! Mais ils ne savent pas à quoi ils s'attaquent! Oh non, ils ne savent pas!**

L'homme de main observa son maître à la dérobée. Il paraissait vraiment en colère. Il frissonna de peur, ses poils se hérissant d'eux même.

Il ne voulait pas être à la place de yaken et de ses hommes. Enlever le jeune homme était une grave erreur...

_**J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires... **_


	3. comme d'habitude 03

Auteur : Dealo.

**Comme d'habitude 03**

Lorsque Akihito ouvrit les yeux, une forte migraine lui lança le crâne. Il gémit doucement puis se rappela les derniers événements.

Il ne devait pas faire de bruits!

Mais c'était malheureusement trop tard... Le garde l'avait repéré et avait alerté son ravisseur. Celui-ci le regardait d'ailleurs avec un sourire lubrique au visage.

Et alors Akihito se rendit bien compte de sa situation. Il était dans une salle, l'air sentait le sel marin... Le port. Il devait être dans une cachette près du port. Et il était attaché contre un mur avec de lourdes chaînes de fers autour de ses poignets et de son cou. Il avait juste une liberté de quelques mètres...

**-Merde... **

Avec toute la force qu'il avait, Akihito tira sur ses liens mais ne réussi qu'a se faire mal inutilement.

Le sourire de son ravisseur s'élargit. Puis il prit la parole:

**-J'ai moi-même réglé tes fers... ils ne sont pas trop serré j'espère?**

**-Enfoiré!! Qui es-tu?**

**-Je m'appelle yaken, et j'ai déclaré la guerre à asami... Cet enfoiré m'a prit plusieurs contrats, m'a volé des millions! J'ai donc décidé de lui prendre des choses à lui aussi...**

**Cet enfoiré a bien essayé de te protéger en mettant le feu à ton appartement, en t'emmenant chez lui, mais bon... Je suis malin moi aussi!**

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha de son jeune prisonnier qui tenta maladroitement de se mettre hors de porté. Mais les chaînes étaient trop courtes pour le lui permettre.

Akihito la sentait mal cette affaire. Vraiment très mal! Yaken s'approchant un peu trop à son goût, il voulut lui donner un bon coup de pieds mais celui-ci l'évita souplement et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Le photographe se crispa, la douleur se répandant dans tout son crâne. Il gémit, tentant encore une fois de se débattre mais un coup dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle et il se laissa faire mécaniquement quand les lèvres du vieux yakusa se posèrent sur les siennes. La langue de son ravisseur s'invita dans sa bouche tandis qu'une main caressait son intimité. Akihito tenta de s'écarter de l'enflure qui osait le toucher mais il ne réussit qu'à se prendre un nouveau coup de poing. Il se retrouva au sol, yaken à califourchon sur lui. Et le voilà qui lui retirait son pantalon... Akihito gémit, tentant d'échapper à l'emprise de son ravisseur. Il avait peur.

_Non... je ne veux pas... Pas encore... Asami espèce de crétin! Encore... De ta faute!_

Yaken avait réussit à enlever le boxer de sa proie quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur un de ses hommes.

**-Quoi? **Grogna-t-il

**-La voiture que vous attendiez arrive. Il est bientôt 18 heures monsieur**.

Yaken jura de dépit. Il devrait s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet une fois son ennemi mort. Il se baissa, et approcha ses lèvres du jeune homme. Doucement, près de son oreille, il murmura:

**-Je tiens à te prévenir... Asami vient me donner une rançon pour ta liberté. N'est-il pas gentil? Sauf que je souhaite m'amuser un peu plus avec toi... Mais tu as de la chance! Dès que j'aurai tué asami d'une balle en plein coeur, on continuera cette amusante distraction.**

Akihito blêmit. Asami... C'était un piège pour le tuer! Et ce crétin qui venait tenter de le libérer! C'était pas sensé être un yakusa très foid? Non?

Pas que sa mort imminente le perturbait, mais bon... Non non! Si il mourrait, il ne serait pas triste du tout! Ah, ça non! Quoi que... Il ne savait plus.

Et puis il préférait que ce soit asami qui lui fasse l'amour, si on pouvait appeler cela de l'amour, plutôt que ce sale vieux pervers!

Pervers qui se redressait, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Cet enfoiré! Si seulement je pouvais juste le frapper un petit coup, histoire de lui faire ravaler ce sal sourire d'hypocrite!_

Yaken ne faisant plus tellement attention à lui, Akihito, sous une impulsion bête, mais alors vraiment très bête, à croire qu'il cherchait les emmerdes, lui balança son pieds dans la partie qui faisait le plus mal. Il vit d'ailleurs avec plaisir le malfrat se plier en deux et chercher sa respiration. Bien fait pour lui! Mais malheureusement, la joie du photographe fut de courte durée, yaken se retournant une fois de plus vers lui et lui donnant moult et moult coups. Il le battait à mort là... littéralement. Akihito poussa un cri de douleur quand un coup de pied lui défonça une côte. Il avait trop parlé, encore... Ca lui apprendra à tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir.

**-On fait moins le malin là, hein!** Ricana son persécuteur.

Un voile noir se déposait sur les yeux du photographe quand il vit le garde s'approcher de lui avec une longue seringue dans les mains. Avec un gémissement, Akihito tenta d'échapper à cette aiguille qui ne lui présageait rien de bon, en vain.

**-Nous arrivons dans quelques minutes monsieur.**

**-Tout est en place? **

**-Oui, voici le détonateur monsieur.**

Asami prit la petite boîte dans sa large main et un sourire satisfait apparut sur ces traits. Le gibier était tout près!

Akihito sentit qu'on le soulevait. On le traînait vers la porte... Pour quoi faire? Il ne savait plus... Il avait chaud et froid... Que lui avait on fait? Bah... Aucune importance... Puis il revit le sourire de yaken et son sang se figea. Asami... Il allait venir et se faire tuer. Pour lui... Et merde! Il avait le tête lourde, son coeur battait irrégulièrement, froid... chaud... frisson... sueurs...

_Que m'arrive-t-il?_

-**Que...M'avez vous fait?? **Réussit-il à murmurer à yaken. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire sadique puis expliqua:

**-On t'a injecté un produit tout nouveau! Il donne une fièvre terrible!!! Tu ne devrais pas en mourir mais cela te perturberas assez pour que tu n'indiques rien à asami lors du transfert... **

**-...En...enfoiréeee...**

La drogue marchait assez bien, malheureusement. Il n'arrivait plus a parler et avait un mal fou à penser... La douleur dans ses côtes n'arrangeant rien.

Puis il se retrouva à l'air libre. Mine de rien, l'air frais lui fit un bien fou, lui libérant un peu l'esprit.

Ils étaient sur une grande place, des entrepôts tout autour d'eux. Akihito vit yaken faire un signe vers un entrepôt et regarda de plus près. Il se figea en comprenant les intentions du vieux yakusa. Un sniper... Le coeur... Bon sang! Il devait prévenir asami dès que possible! Mais en serait-il capable? Il n'allait vraiment pas bien... La tête lui tournait de plus en plus...

Puis il aperçut une voiture noir arriver. Et un certain yakusa en sortit, toujours égal à lui même, suivit de quelques hommes de mains. Akihito ne put s'empêcher de l'observer un long moment. Et alors Asami le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec une colère qui fit frissonner le photographe. Ce n'était pas de sa faute quand même! Il n'avait rien demandé lui! Et puis si il attirait le danger, il n'y pouvait rien!

**-Vous avez l'argent?**

Un des hommes d'asami sortit de la banquette arrière une mallette argentée. Deux hommes avaient leurs flingues pointés sur yaken. Du coté du ravisseur, un homme pointait son flingue sur asami, l'autres tenait Akihito qui sentait contre sa tempe une chose froide et ronde. Et une ombre avait un sniper près à transpercer le coeur du grand brun aux yeux de braises.

**-Nous pouvons procéder à l'échange, maintenant? Je suis pressé... **Dit asami.

**-Mais bien entendu, bien entendu... **D'un signe de la tête, il fit signe à son garde de me lâcher. En chancelant, je m'approchais d'asami tandis que la mallette allait en sens inverse.

Je vis Asami froncer les sourcils en me voyant marcher de travers.

J'avais envie de crier:

**Ce n'est pas de ma faute non mais! Je n'y peux rien si ma tête tourne et si ma côte est douloureuse!**

J'arrivai près de mon yakusa quand je vis le sniper faire un léger signe de tête à son supérieur. Merde... Asami était peut être mon ennemi mais mourir d'une balle dans le dos, je ne trouvais pas cela possible. Ni une ni deux, n'écoutant que mon courage, je poussais de toutes mes maigres forces asami qui fit un pas de côté tandis qu'une détonation retentissait dans l'air. Je sentis une forte chaleur se propager dans mon épaule tendit que je m'effondrais, deux bras me retenant avec force. Puis je senti le souffle d'une explosion. Et des couleurs rouges dansaient sur le visage de mon amant. Je ne l'entendais pas parler. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Je savais juste que j'étais un idiot qui s'était jeter sur son pire ennemi pour ne pas qu'il meurt.

Un vrai crétin.

**-Pas fini... Je ne suis vraiment... pas fini...** réussi-je à murmurer.

Avec grace, du moins c'est ce qui me sembla, je fermais les yeux, tandis qu'une voix m'exhortait à les ouvrir, à ne pas dormir. Je lui aurais bien obéis, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi mais mon corps ne réagissait plus. Je verrais tous cela plus tard... plus tard...

N'empêche, comment je fais pour être aussi bête? Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une journée normale... Tout est comme d'habitude...

**Je veux des reviews de la part de mes lecteurs!! Mais merci déjà a ceux qui m'en ont laissé!**

**Y'aura encore un chapitre...**

Haut du formulaire


	4. comme d'habitude 04

**Comme d'habitude 04**

**Bon, alors voila ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai décidé d'allonger ma fic. Elle aura plus de chapitres que prévu. La suite sera bientôt là. **

**Merci a tous mes lecteurs!**

**Devinez, il est mort où non? héhé! C'est pourtant simple!**

J'ai mal. Il fait froid. Où suis-je? Ce n'est pas normal que j'ai aussi froid. Quelqu'un... Il y a quelqu'un? Je suis où? J'ai si mal...

Une lumière. Un couloir? Et au fond de ce couloir, une porte avec de la lumière? Je ne comprends pas. Je suis où? Plus j'avance vers cette porte, moins j'ai mal. Pourquoi? Bah, aucune importance.

Je vois des ombres, devant cette porte. Des ombres qui me semblent étrangement familière. Qui...??

Et alors je les reconnais. Je ne les ai vu qu'en photo, jusqu'a maintenant.

J'accélère le pas. Ce sont... Ce sont...

_Papa... Maman..._

Mais.. Ils sont morts depuis longtemps! Alors je suis mort? Ce couloir... Me conduit vers la mort?

Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Après tout, je n'ai rien qui me tienne encore à la vie.

Sauf... Sauf... Un certain yakusa. Mais pourquoi me retiendrait-il à la vie? Il me viol jour après jour mais... Peut-être que je l'apprécie quand même un peut.

Après tout, je l'ai protégé. Je suis pas un peu bête quand même?

Mais... je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester près de lui, ce sa chaleur, de son corps, de ses yeux froids et chauds à la fois.

Je veux le revoir. Juste une fois. Il semblait inquiet, avant que je ne ferme les yeux, sur ce port. Peut-être qu'il tient un peu à moi alors...

Je devrais rentrer, revenir à moi, me réveiller. Après tout, je peux mourir quand je veux. Et je rejoindrais cette lumière et ces personnes qui semblent m'attendre.

Oui, je veux revenir. Juste pour le revoir.

Je sens mon corps, ou mon esprit, ou mon âme, retourner en arrière. La douleur revient, le froid aussi.

Je suis vraiment un idiot.

Mon corps est douloureux. Je tremble de froid. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Mais je me force à ouvrir un oeil. Une forte lumière me fait le refermer dans l'instant. Mais j'ai cru apercevoir deux yeux sombres me fixer avec inquiétude.

Je deviens fou... Avec volonté, je décide de soulever mes paupières, qui ne souvrent qu'avec une très, mais alors très mauvaise volonté.

La lumière est toujours aussi forte. Pourtant je remarque que je suis dans une chambre. Une chambre que je connais assez bien, pour y avoir été enfermé et violé. Et je connais ce lit aussi, et ce matelas aussi. Et cette odeur... Tabac... et autre chose, que je n'arrive pas à déterminer.

Mais bon, je suis dans l'appartement d'Asami. Et lui? Il est où? Je tourne ma tête a droite, réflexe de jours passés en sa compagnie, puis vers la gauche et là je LE vois.

Il est assis dans ce même canapé. Sauf qu'il dort. N'empêche, il est vraiment beau. Mais a quoi je pense moi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de moi...?

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, observer ses longs cils, ses mèches de cheveux qui tombent sur son front. Il me parait pâle, mais ce n'est sûrement que mon imagination... Asami pâle. Et pourquoi pas Asami qui cuisine tant que j'y suis? Une image se dessine dans ma tête, et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Mal m'en prit. Une douleur explosa dans mon torse, ou mon épaule, non... partout. Je poussai un long gémissement, fermant les yeux. Ca faisait mal!

Je ne rirais plus jamais!

Lorsqu'il se décida à rouvrir les yeux, il remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose avait changé. Peut-être dans l'air ou...?

Akihito, tourna sa tête une nouvelle fois dans la direction du yakusa et remarqua alors que celui-ci s'était réveillé.

Il avait le sommeil vraiment léger.

Asami le fixait de ses yeux ambre. Il n'y avait aucune inquiétude dans ces yeux, d'ailleurs, il n'y avait... rien.

Asami était redevenu comme d'habitude. Un yakusa maître de ses émotions.

Le silence dans la chambre se prolongea. Personne ne disait mots. Asami fixait toujours Akihito qui détourna bientôt le regard.

Le silence s'éternisant, Akihito décida de tenter de parler. Oui, de tenter. Car si rire lui faisait mal, parler lui serait sûrement douloureux aussi.

Avec prudence, il dit:

**-On est... quel jour? Depuis combien.. De... temps... je suis ainsi?**

Question existentielle, car pour déclarer un appartement brûlé, et faire une nouvelle demande, il y avait une limite de temps...

**-Tu as dormis pendant deux semaines. Nous sommes jeudi vingt-neuf.**

Akihito n'en revenait pas. Et il était surtout soufflé. La date limitée était passée. Il allait devoir attendre un long moment maintenant.

**-Pourquoi... je suis ici? Et pas... dans un hôpital? Ce serait mieux... non? **Bon sang, il avait un mal fou a parler.

**-L'explosion a eu raison de yaken et de ses hommes mais j'ai d'autres ennemis. Un hôpital est un peu trop public à mon goût. Et j'ai des docteurs personnels. La police aurait pus s'en mêler.**

L'explosion? Quelle explosion? Akihito ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

Voyant son incompréhension, Asami lui expliqua les derniers événements:

**-Tu sais qui est yaken, n'est-ce pas?** Akihito acquiesça ironiquement. Oui, il savait.

**Je dois dire que t'enlever n'était pas une mauvaise chose. **Akihito manqua s'étouffer. Pas une mauvaise chose? Il avait faillit mourir oui!

**Et oui, j'ai pu démanteler ainsi tout le groupe. J'avais déjà des espions sur place. Ce sont eux qui ont placé la bombe sur la voiture de yaken. J'avais le détonateur en main. Dès que tu serais hors de porté de l'explosion, je devais juste appuyer sur un bouton, et yaken et ses sbires seraient morts. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévus le sniper. En effet, un de mes espions m'a trahit. Il a voulut se débarrasser de yaken et de moi par la même occasion.**

**J'ai tué cet espion. Je n'apprécie vraiment pas les traîtres. **

Akihito fronça les sourcils, tentant de mettre à jours ces nouvelles données. Yaken était mort. Tant mieux. Certes il n'aimait pas savoir qu'un homme était mort, mais c'était un assassin après tout. Et il avait voulut le violer en plus. Mais bon, Asami parlait de la mort si facilement...

**-Tu es... un assassin. Je te déteste... Encore a cause de toi! Je...**

**-Tu me détestes? **le coupa Asami, **Alors pourquoi m'as-tu protéger? **

Akihito rougit.

**-Je... je ne t'ai... pas protéger! J'ai juste... trébuché à cause de... de cette... drogue que l'on m'a donner... et... et puis c'est tout!**

Un petit sourire vint jouer sur les lèvres d'Asami. Akihito rougit encore plus, virant au rouge tomate.

**-Oui... c'était à cause de la drogue de yaken.**

Il vit le sourire d'Asami disparaître.

**-La drogue que l'on t'a injecté était très dangereuse. Tu ne vas d'ailleurs pas pouvoir te lever pendant encore quelques semaines.**

**Tu as eu beaucoup de fièvres. Tu es resté dans le coma un long moment. Les docteurs n'ont pas pu me dire si tu te réveillerais.**

**-On dirait que tu étais inquiet! **Ne pu s'empêché de dire akihito.

Asami le regarda un long moment, puis dit:

**-Inquiet? Oui, j'étais inquiet de perde mon jouet. Si tu n'étais plus là, je devrais chercher un autre jeune homme avec du caractère et un beau corps...**

**Une perte de temps et d'argent si tu veux mon avis.**

Les paroles d'asami firent mal a akihito. Plus mal que nécessaire. Avec un soupir, il referma les yeux, la douleur de son corps de plus en plus forte.

Puis les paroles du yakusa lui revinrent en mémoire.

_"Tu ne vas d'ailleurs pas pouvoir te lever pendant encore quelques semaines"_

Il rouvrit les yeux, et demanda:

**-Comment ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir me lever? C'est une blague hein?**

**-Non, la drogue était trop puissante pour ton organisme. Elle t'a endommagé quelques tissus musculaires. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais me charger de ta rééducation. Ton corps va travailler. **

Le sourire pervers qui accompagnait les paroles du yakusa ne rassurèrent en aucun cas akihito.

Il avait froid. Encore et toujours. Pourquoi avait-il si froid? L'explosion l'avait brûlé, l'avait détruit. Alors pourquoi avait-il froid? Il ne savait pas.

En revanche, il avait décidé de détruire le responsable de son état. Mais pour le détruire, il devait d'abord le détruire moralement. Il s'attaquerait encore à son petit protégé. Et il lui ferait payer! Oh oui, il imaginait d'avance le plaisir de voir sa tête inquiète. Il allait le tuer à petit feu. Il serait patient, attendrait le bon moment.

Avec un petit sourire sur son visage brûler, il ferma ses yeux bleu électrique, ses mèches blondes tombant sur son front avec quelques rides.

Oui, foi de yaken, il le détruirait!

**Et voila! Ce chapitre est un peu court mais bon, il est nécessaire pour la suite!**

**Héhé! Akihito n'a pas encore fini de souffrir!**

**Reviews please!**

Haut du formulaire


	5. comme d'habitude 05

Haut du formulaire

**Comme d'habitude 05**

**Réponse aux reviews!**

**Sylvie: merci encore pour tes encouragements! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Et merci aussi pour les 2 photos!**

**Sharo-chan: je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise! Et j'espère que ça va continuer!!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Akihito cria. Ca faisait vraiment mal! Comment pouvait-il apprécier ce sexe si violent?

Le jeune photographe était alité depuis deux semaines maintenant, et si la drogue ne l'avait pas tué, asami s'en chargeait très bien!

Chaque jours, le yakusa se faisait plaisir en "rééducation".

En effet, Akihito ne pouvait que très peu bouger les jambes. Et il n'appréciait pas d'être constamment assisté par asami qui en profitait un peu trop à son goût.

En revanche, il trouvait fort agréable de dormir avec le brun... Sentir son odeur la nuit... sa chaleur... être prit dans ses bras et dormir tranquillement...

C'était le seul point positif. Car depuis son enlèvement, chaque nuit, il faisait des cauchemars. Comme si les événements n'étaient pas encore finis... Comme si yaken revenait le hanter. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour qu'il dorme paisiblement, et c'était que le yakusa le prenne dans ses bras, l'entourant de sa présence.

Etrange non? Car après tout asami était à l'origine de tous ses problèmes, et il ne semblait pas du tout en être désolé... mais alors pas le moins du monde!

Akihito se laissa retomber contre le grand brun, le corps en sueur. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, et son corps le brûlait.

Asami ne semblait que très légèrement essoufflé. Comme d'habitude.

Le photographe posa sa tête sur le ventre du yakusa et reprit difficilement son souffle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, asami prit la parole:

-**Ton corps recommence enfin à prendre le bon rythme. Tu seras bientôt totalement guéri.**

Akihito releva légèrement la tête et se rendit compte de sa position par rapport à asami. Il était a califourchon sur lui, son corps a moitié allongé contre celui du yakusa.

D'un simple mouvement du bras, Asami lui souleva un peu plus le menton et l'embrassa violement. Sa langue pénétra le palais du photographe et de ses dents, il mordit ses lèvres.

Après quelques instants, il relâcha sa prise, passant sa langue sur les lèvres d'Akihito dans un mouvement sensuel.

**-Tu as toujours aussi bon goût... je ne sais pas si je vais te laissé partir de mon lit...**

**-J'ai un travail tu sais?**

**-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu aimes lorsque je te touche ici non? Et ici? **La main du yakusa lui saisit le sexe et recommença un mouvement de vas et viens. Akihito se cambra, sentant la chaleur revenir encore plus fortement dans ses reins. Bon sang c'était si bon... Comment pouvait-il avoir encore envie de...

Le yakusa, de son autre main, glissa un doigt dans son intimité et lui fit faire un mouvement circulaire.

Akihito perdit tout contact avec la réalité. Il y avait juste... Asami. Et rien qu'Asami. Juste lui.

Akihito bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était de nouveau sur pieds! Plus besoin d'asami pour ce lever, se laver... La belle vie!

Et il devait maintenant chercher un nouvel appartement. Cela allait prendre du temps mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans l'appartement du yakusa, ou alors il allait mourir d'épuisement. En effet, asami prenait un soin tout particulier à sa rééducation. Bien qu'il soit guéri, le photographe avait un peu du mal à bouger comme il le souhaitait. Ses jambes étaient encore un peu trop faibles à son goût.

Akihito sortit de l'agence immobilière avec de nouveaux espoirs. Oui, il allait pouvoir recommencer à vivre a peu près normalement. A peu près oui parce que avec asami, ça vie était loin d'être normal...

Il se mit a marcher dans la rue, direction une entreprise de journalisme qui achetait ses photos un bon prix.

Il n'avait pas spécialement de photos à ventre mais bon, il devait recommencer à travailler. Mais pour cela, il devait savoir ce qui marchait dans les ventes du moment.

Akihito obliqua dans une petite rue un peu trop sombre à son goût. Vraiment, il devait faire attention à ne pas s'attirer trop d'ennui car il aurait du mal à courir.

Mais cette rue était vraiment très sombre. Et trop silencieuse. Inconsciemment, il accéléra le pas. Puis il sentit une présence derrière lui. Une présence malsaine. Il se retourna et vit la silhouette d'un homme, un peu plus grande que lui. Et il vit un éclat argenté briller dans l'obscurité. Il se figea instantanément.

Un flingue... Qui pouvait bien le menacer aujourd'hui?

Puis l'homme s'avança plus près de lui et Akihito eut un hoquet de stupeur. Non... Ce n'était pas possible...

Il devait être mort, non? Alors pourquoi se tenait-il devant lui?

Le photographe recula d'un pas, puis de deux.

Et merde...

Asami était confortablement installé dans son bureau du shion quand un de ses hommes lui demanda la permission d'entrer.

**-Oui, sakario?**

**-Monsieur... Nous avons eu un problème. L'homme chargé de la garde du photographe a été retrouvé mort d'une balle dans la tête. Nous avons perdu la trace du photographe.**

Asami fronça les sourcils. Akihito s'était encore foutu dans la merde. Ce gamin n'était pas possible.

**-Occupez-vous de ce garde. La police ne doit rien savoir. Vous pouvez partir.**

**-Oui monsieur. Bien monsieur.**

Et il sortit sur ces mots. Asami, resté seul, sortit son portable et composa le numéro d'Akihito.

**-Ca faisait un moment n'est-ce pas, Takaba akihito.**

L'interpellé déglutit péniblement. Puis il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

**-Tu... tu ne devrais pas être mort? **Certes il n'y avait pas mis beaucoup de tact mais la punition à sa curiosité fut un peu excessive. Une détonation retentit et une balle le toucha au bras gauche. Il poussa un petit cri et, pour ne pas s'effondrer, il prit appui sur un mur crasseux.

Merde ça faisait mal.

**-Tu es toujours aussi vivant à ce que je vois... Et bien oui, j'aurais dû être mort. Mais j'ai réussi à m'éloigner assez rapidement de la voiture avant qu'elle n'explose.**

**J'ai donc été brûlé assez gravement. J'en garderai des cicatrices toute ma vie et je me suis dit que je devrais vous remercier toi et Asami avec les intérêts... Qu'en penses-tu? **

**-Je n'y suis pour rien moi dans tout ça. **Tenta de se disculper akihito. C'était vrai en plus.

**-Bref, tu vas m'accompagner. J'aimerai jouer avec toi un petit moment. **

Yaken sortit de sa poche gauche une paire de menotte qu'il lui lança. Les menottes tombèrent au sol, à quelques mètres d'Akihito.

-**Ramasse-les et mets les. Vas-y.**

Akihito réfléchissait à toute allure. Comment pouvait-il se dépêtrer de cette situation, qui, il devait l'avouer, était assez dangereuse?

**-Tu n'oseras pas me tuer. Si tu me tues, Asami te pourchassera**. Il disait ça mais il n'en était pas si sûr.

**-Essaie de t'enfuir et on verra. Maintenant mets ces menottes! **Yaken s'avança de quelques pas et se retrouva à un mètre devant les menottes.

Akihito s'avança avec une grimace de douleur. Il se baissa vers les menottes et remarqua un peu de poussière a côté. Aussitôt, une idée germa dans son esprit.

D'un mouvement vif, il projeta la poussière dans les yeux de yaken qui recula de quelques pas en tentant d'enlever les corps étrangers de ses yeux.

Akihito poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Au moins il n'avait pas pensé à tirer par réflexe. Puis le photographe se détendit d'un coup et frappa son agresseur dans le diaphragme. La respiration coupée, il se plia en deux. Akihito en profita pour s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Un coup de feu résonna derrière lui et il sentit une chaleur anormale se propager dans son ventre, au côté droit. Mais il n'arrêta pas sa course. Il sortit de la rue et se précipita dans les rues bondées de monde de cette fin de matinée.

Il ne chercha pas à savoir si yaken le suivait. Il courrait et courrait, sans s'arrêter, la peur au ventre.

Au bout de dix minutes, il ralentit sa course et observa derrière lui. Personne. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis il sentit son portable vibrer. Asami...

Prenant une nouvelle fois appuie contre un mur, il laissa pendre son bras gauche et de son bras droit, il décrocha.

**-Akihito? Où es-tu?**

**-Es... espèce d'enfoiré... Il n'est pas mort! Tu devrais faire ton travail de yakusa plus... plus... Plus sérieusement... **Il haletait. Avait-il perdu trop de sang? Peut-être...

**-Akihito! **La voix d'asami se fit plus dure. **Où es-tu?**

-**Je... Je suis...** Il redressa la tête et vit une enseigne lumineuse indiquer: _SHION_

Il rit doucement. Il était devant le club de son amant. Ses pas l'avaient conduit devant le club d'Asami. Etrange...

**-Devant... devant... le... shi...on... urgh... je croix... que... je suis tou...touché...**

**-Akihito! **

Mais le pauvre photographe s'affala contre le mur et murmura si doucement qu'asami ne fut pas sûr de l'avoir entendu:

**-Viens vite... Ryûichi...**

Asami se leva et sortit d'un pas rapide de son bureau. Akihito n'allait pas bien du tout, pour utiliser son prénom.

Il le retrouva effondré contre un mur, du sang imbibant ses vêtements. Les blessures ne semblaient pas trop graves mais le photographe avait perdu pas mal de sang.

En douceur, il prit Akihito dans ses bras et retourna à l'intérieur du shion. Le criminel ne devait pas être très loin.

Il lui faudrait accentuer la surveillance d'akihito et mettre des hommes sur cette affaire qui s'éternisait un peu trop à son goût.

**Pfiou... voici le chapitre 05! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bon, le prochain chapitre sera là d'ici un ou deux jours!**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic!**

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	6. comme d'habitude 06

Haut du formulaire

**Comme d'habitude 06**

**Bon ben voilà la suite!!**

**MERCI A MES LECTEURS! (Surtout Sylvie et sharo-chan qui suivent mon histoire et qui laissent des commentaires!)**

**-Je veux des hommes qui patrouillent dans tous les endroits connus de yaken. Un garde de plus pour la protection d'Akihito. Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'arrêter nos affaires en cour. Compris, akario? **

**-Oui monsieur.**

**-Ah, Akario, si quelqu'un le voit, il l'abat. Vous avez mon autorisation. Maintenant, laissez-nous. Je ne veux pas être déranger.**

**-Bien monsieur.**

La porte claque. Puis j'entends un bruissement étrange. Peut-être des feuilles. Ou des vêtements? Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche.

Etrangement, je n'ai pas mal. Je suis juste fatigué. Sûrement parce que j'ai couru et que mon corps n'y était pas habitué. J'ai les yeux fermés.

Je dois être avec asami, après tout je viens d'entendre sa voix, à l'instant.

Puis je sens sur mon visage une légère chaleur. Une main. Sur mon front, qui s'amuse avec mes cheveux...

Je veux ouvrir les yeux... Et c'est ce que je fais. Et alors je croise deux yeux ambré qui me fixent. Et comme d'habitude, je n'arrive pas à lire la moindre chose dans ces yeux.

Comme d'habitude.

Je referme les yeux, je suis assez fatigué.

Akihito ouvrit les yeux, et senti une chaleur plus que connu l'entourer. Deux bras le serraient avec force. Et asami était collé à lui. Akihito se trouvait dans la chambre attenante au bureau du yakusa. En effet le yakusa dormait quelques fois sur son lieu de travail. Il perdait alors moins de temps pour ses affaires.

Le photographe bougea légèrement et tenta de s'extraire du lit mais une douleur assez forte lui fit revoir l'ordre de ses priorités.

Il devait tout d'abord savoir comment son corps allait. Si il se souvenait bien, il avait été touché deux fois. Une fois au ventre, une fois au bras.

Hum... son bras fonctionnait assez bien. La balle ne l'avait que frôlée. Tant mieux.

Pour son ventre, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il devait tenter de se lever pour savoir. Et pour cela, il devait s'écarter d'Asami. Asami qui se réveillait d'ailleurs.

Akihito arrêta de gigoter aussitôt. Le yakusa lui prit le menton et le redressa. Le photographe eut l'impression d'être transpercé pas ces yeux sombres.

C'était des yeux qui faisaient froid dans le dos mais qui réchauffaient aussi... des yeux de démon.

Asami ne disant rien, Akihito prit la parole. Il attaqua. Si il n'attaquait pas, le yakusa allait en profiter et l'accuser encore:

**-Tu m'as menti. Yaken n'est pas mort.**

**-Et tu t'es encore foutu dans le pétrin.**

**-Ah non! Moi je n'y suis pour rien! C'est de ta faute, tout ça! Un peu plus et j'étais de nouveau entre ses mains!**

Akihito vit asami froncer les sourcils.

**-Il ne voulait pas te tuer?**

Akihito écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

**-Non... il voulait... hum... s'amuser. Il m'aurait sûrement tué mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.**

L'éclat dans les yeux d'asami devint encore plus... dangereux.

Apparemment, Akihito venait de manquer quelque chose. Yaken ne voulait pas le tuer mais s'amuser... avec lui. Mais pourquoi?

Le photographe blêmit. Il venait de comprendre.

Yaken voulait atteindre asami en s'en prenant a lui. Il était bête. Pourquoi ne s'attaquait il pas directement à Asami?

Akihito savait qu'il ne comptait pas pour le yakusa de toute façon! Alors pourquoi..???

**-Il veut t'atteindre... en m'atteignant?**

**-Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait faire ça. Mais il est vrai que j'aime garder ce qui m'appartient.**

En disant ça, il resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme.

Akihito avait mal. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'une possession pour le yakusa mais l'entendre dire ainsi faisait vraiment mal.

Il tenta de se redresser mais le yakusa n'en avait toujours pas fini avec lui.

**-Akihito, je ne veux plus que tu sortes de l'appartement. Je vais t'y reconduire mais tu ne devras plus sortir.**

**-C'est une blague, hein? **Voyant le visage sérieux d'asami, il tenta de lui faire comprendre son avis.

**-Non, non, et non! J'ai une vie aussi! Je ne vais pas resté enfermé toute ma vie tout de même! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon!**

**-Akihito... **La voix d'asami s'était faîte doucereuse. **Tu vas faire ce que je dis. Où alors la prochaine fois que quelqu'un t'enlèvera, je ne viendrais pas. J'irai juste me chercher un autre jouet.**

**-Eh bien tant mieux. Au moins, je n'aurais plus à te supporter! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi on m'attaquerait si je ne te vois plus!**

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'asami.

**-Non, Akihito, tu n'as pas compris. Je te laisserai jamais tant que tu seras en vie. Et si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je me contenterai de t'attacher au lit. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas?**

Akihito déglutit péniblement. Il n'avait pas le choix...

**-Très bien, je ne sortirai pas de l'appartement. **

Il disait ça mais réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de fausser compagnie au yakusa. Sans qu'il ne le sache... Il allait devoir chercher!

Il tentait une nouvelle fois de se lever quand il sentit une main baladeuse se... balader justement.

Et cette main descendait assez bas. Et elle touchait... Akihito se cambra.

**-A... asami.. Je suis... blessé. Je...**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire attention.**

Asami? Faire attention? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Mais il était vrai que sous la caresse de cette main, la douleur, bien que présente, ne ressortait pas.

Akihito eut juste le temps de penser qu'avec deux blessures, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Les balles n'avaient dû que le frôler. Puis il ferma les yeux, son corps réagissant instinctivement aux caresses du yakusa.

Yaken poussa un soupir de frustration. Il n'avait pas réussit a capturer le jeune photographe... Asami allait être sur ses gardes maintenant.

Il devait réfléchir et trouver un moyen de toucher le yakusa. Avoir un moyen de pression. Mais le seul qu'il lui connaissait, c'était Takaba Akihito...

Il devait atteindre le photographe pour atteindre asami. Il était sûr de réussir. Asami tenait beaucoup au gamin, sans cela, il ne l'aurait pas libéré à plusieurs reprises. Oui.. Il devait s'occuper du gamin.

Mais comment réussir à l'atteindre? Déjà, avant qu'asami ne sache qu'il était encore vivant, le gamin avait un garde du corps.

Pour réussir à l'approcher, il allait avoir du mal... A moins que... oui, ça pouvait fonctionner... Mais pour cela, il lui faudrait de l'aide. De l'aide.. Quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas Asami... Quelqu'un d'assez puissant... Et qui avait des marchés au japon.

Un lent sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres. Un sourire à faire peur. Oui, il avait trouvé.

Cet homme ferait très bien l'affaire. Heureusement qu'il lui restait quelques contacts avec la chine...

Oui, heureusement.

Feilong était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil quand un de ses hommes rentra dans son bureau.

**-Feilong-sama, nous venons d'avoir un contact avec un certain Yaken. Il souhaite vous entretenir d'une affaire concernant Asami Ryuichi.**

**-Yaken? Il me semble le connaître... Ah! Oui, ce vieux yakusa qui a perdu tout son prestige... Une affaire avec Asami hein... **

**-Il nous a laissé son numéro. **

L'homme de main s'avança et tendit à feilong un bout de papier avec une série de chiffres inscrit dessus. Le yakusa prit le bout de papier et congédia son serviteur d'un signe de tête.

Une affaire avec Asami hein? Pourquoi pas... Depuis leur dernière rencontre, Feilong souhaitait faire souffrir Asami encore plus. Oui, le faire souffrir.

Il s'était promis de ne jamais lui pardonner. Et même si Akihito avait quelque peu calmé son coeur, le jeune yakusa n'était pas encore près à le pardonné.

**Bon, je ne connais toujours pas la suite, alors suite à un conseil d'une amie (merci Sylvie!) je vous demande comment vous imaginez la suite. Je prendrais en compte votre avis et tenterais de mettre tous cela en ordre... J'attends donc votre avis avec impatience! **

**Votre suite seras peut-être ma suite...**

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	7. comme d'habitude 07

Haut du formulaire

**Comme d'habitude 07**

**J'ai eu du mal à faire ce chapitre. Ce mettre du point de vue d'Asami n'est pas une chose facile.**

Akihito s'étouffa de rage. Cet enfoiré avait changé la serrure! Et lui qui pensait pouvoir enfin s'échapper de cet appartement! Il avait tout prévu, avait gardé une clef de l'appartement, enfin, il l'avait plutôt volé à Asami... Il en avait d'ailleurs été très fier... Il revoyait encore la tête du yakusa lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que la clef avait disparu... Et en plus, il avait cru qu'il l'avait perdu dans la rue ou au shion... asami n'était pas si malin que ça après tout...

Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Akihito juste avant de se rendre comptes que la serrure avait été changé...

Pour Akihito, il y avait une chose pire que d'être enfermé avec Asami... C'était d'être enfermé SANS Asami...

Et bien oui, mine de rien, Asami lui faisait passer le temps. Mais il n'était malheureusement pas là de toute la journée.

Akihito poussa un soupir de découragement. Comment faire pour sortir de ces pièces si... si exiguë. Oui, exiguë. Car rester toute la journée dans un appartement sans espoir d'en sortir un jour était une chose trop dure à accepter pour lui.

Le jeune photographe s'assit sur le canapé de cuir d'Asami. Enfin il se vautra plus qu'il ne s'assit. Avec un soupir las, il ferma les yeux. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici... Un bon moyen. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Il était bel et bien enfermé, prisonnier d'une cage en or, avec un maître très exigeant.

Sur cette dernière pensée, Akihito sombra dans le sommeil, ses rêves peuplés d'oiseaux volants librement.

En rentrant dans l'appartement, Asami s'attendait à être injurié de toute part par son amant. Mais non. Tout d'abord inquiet qu'Akihito ait pu réussir a sortir, il se rassura en le voyant couché sur le divan. D'ailleurs, il avait une pose plus que sexy. Les yeux fermés, l'ombre de ses cils jouait sur sa joue. Une main pendant négligemment de l'accoudoir, l'autre légèrement entrouverte, le jeune homme faisait un tableau ravissant. Un tableau qu'Asami n'avait qu'une envie, dévorer.

En s'approchant doucement, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Aussitôt, il sentit Akihito répondre à ses baisers. Le yakusa s'écarta, et remarquant qu'il dormait encore, il se fit un petit sourire a lui même. Même dans son sommeil, le photographe répondait à ses baisers.

Asami s'écarta, et déposa sa mallette sur la table. Alors qu'il s'approchait une nouvelle fois du photographe, son portable sonna. S'éloignant rapidement d'Akihito, se réservant le droit de le réveiller, il décrocha.

Akihito bougea légèrement en entendant une sonnerie. Cette sonnerie, il la connaissait, pour l'avoir entendu à maintes et maintes reprises. Il Garda néanmoins les yeux fermé. Plus par fatigue qu'autre chose. Asami discutait d'une voix assez basse. Le sujet devait être grave car la voix haussa d'un ton:

Akihito décida de prêter plus attention à la conversation:

**"Oui... Je veux plus d'information. Faîtes le suivre. Je... Akario? Aka..."**

Un silence suivit.

**"Pourquoi es-tu venu? En danger? Merci je sais. Tu comptes l'aider?... Je m'en doutais. Où? Très bien, je viens d'ici une heure. Pas de coup foireux. Même si tu tiens au gamin, je... Mes hommes sont toujours...? Très bien, j'arrive."**

Puis Akihito entendit un petit bruit sourd. Puis il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, et deux mains l'agripper fermement.

Il ouvrit les yeux instantanément. Asami était très entreprenant aujourd'hui... La conversation avait du l'affecter quelque peu... Mais en quoi? Et puis avec qui discutait-il?

Akihito ne lui avait jamais entendu une telle colère dans la voix si ce n'était en face de feilong... Il se figea.

Feilong!

La conversation pourrait coller. Le **"pourquoi es-tu venu? " **correspondrait parfaitement. Feilong était à Tokyo. Le photographe réussit juste à assimiler cette information avant de perdre contact avec la réalité.

Asami était vraiment... féroce aujourd'hui. Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, Akihito crut que sa langue allait être arraché tellement le yakusa jouait avec. Puis la bouche d'asami descendit plus bas, jouant un instant avec ses tétons. Akihito voulut protester quand une main se referma sur son sexe mais il ne réussit qu'à pousser un gémissement plaintif. Puis Asami lui souleva les jambes, écartant ses cuisses avec force, il le pénétra violement. Le pauvre Akihito cria de douleur et de plaisir mêlé.

Asami bougeait rapidement, cherchant son plaisir dans le jeune homme. Ils se libérèrent en même temps. Et Akihito s'effondra contre son amant qui le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit et Akihito le retint par sa chemise. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Tout dans l'attitude d'Asami le clamait.

**-Asami... Que ce passe-t-il? **

Il vit que asami était étonné. Sûrement parce que le jeune homme avait visé juste. Quelque chose n'allait apparemment pas.

**-C'est feilong n'est-ce pas? Il...**

**-Ca ne te regarde pas. Et tu réfléchis trop. **

**-Tu... tu sors? Où? Je peux ven...**

**-Non, tu restes ici. **

**-Mais Asami, je...**

Asami lui fit un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Baissant les yeux, Akihito n'insista pas. Il fallait qu'Asami soit dans son état normal pour qu'il puisse le comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Et surtout, Akihito ne souhaitait pas être rejeté.

Car il avait réfléchit durant le temps de son enfermement. Mine de rien, restez enfermé seul pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés sans avoir rien a faire, vous cogitez beaucoup. Et durant ce temps, akihito s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour asami. De la raison pour laquelle il était revenu a la vie lorsqu'il était dans le coma... Il avait beaucoups réfléchit. Et la conclusion qu'il avait tiré, c'était...

**-Asami je... Je... non, rien, je.. je te le dirai plus tard.**

Le yakusa le regarda encore un moment puis sortit de la chambre, laissant le jeune homme un peu perturbé et seul.

Feilong lui avait donné rendez-vous sur les docks. Asami, accompagné de deux de ses hommes, se rendit sur les lieux. Il avait légèrement baissé la surveillance de l'appartement, ne désirant pas se retrouver avec seulement un homme pour l'accompagner. Feilong avait capturé deux autres de ses hommes. Il devait donc aller les récupérer, et en même temps, il aurait une petite conversation avec feilong au sujet de yaken.

Qu'est ce que le chinois pouvait bien avoir à lui dire?

Il descendit de voiture et vit le jeune yakusa apparaître. Il ne changeait pas. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas prit une ride.

**-Feilong. Je suis pressé, dis moi ce qu'il y a rapidement, et rends-moi mes hommes.**

**-Tes hommes ont été placés dans un taxi, direction le shion. Et pour ce que j'ai à te dire, cela concerne yaken. Tu sais que j'ai... sympathisé avec Akihito n'est-ce pas?**

Asami fronça les sourcils. Il se rappelait les rapports de Yô, sur feilong qui prenait Akihito dans sa chambre très souvent, pendant la captivité du jeune homme à hong kong.

**-Oui, tu le sais. Donc, je ne souhaite pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il est trop pur pour être encore enlevé. Et je ne suis pas au niveau de yaken, je ne l'aiderai donc pas. **

**-Et tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour dire ça?**

**-Oui. J'ai pensé faire un petit voyage, prendre l'air et vérifier mes marchés au japon. Il était donc normal que je rende visite à un vieil ami non?**

**-Non, pas tant que cela.**

**-Yaken est vicieux et intelligent, ne le sous estime pas, pour le bien d'Akihito.**

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Ne recevant pas de réponse de son ennemi, il se tourna vers lui. Et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Asami était blanc.

Il le vit prendre son portable en main et composer un numéro. Asami avait apparemment compris une chose. Et bien qu'il tenta de ne pas montrer ses sentiments, ceux-ci filtraient. Feilong, ahuri, voyait enfin Asami _inquiet._

_Répond! Akihito répond! Bon sang!_

Comment avait-il pu être si bête! Tomber dans un piège si grossier. Yaken avait tout prévu. Feilong n'était là que pour l'attirer loin de l'appartement, rien que pour laisser Akihito seul. Yaken avait prévu qu'il prendrait des hommes avec lui pour sa sécurité. N'en ayant plus à sa disposition, il avait prit un des hommes chargés de surveiller l'appartement pour l'accompagner.

Asami retourna dans sa voiture d'un pas lent et prit la direction de l'appartement. Mais il savait déjà que celui-ci serait vide. Un garde ne faisait pas le poids face à yaken. Akihito non plus.

**Pfiouu... c'est galère!! Merci de laisser des commentaires!**

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	8. comme d'habitude 08

Haut du formulaire

**Comme d'habitude 08**

**Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent ait plu!!!! Et je vous remercie beaucoup pour les reviews!!**

Akihito était sous la douche quand il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Tiens, Asami rentrait tôt pour un rendez-vous avec Feilong. Bien trop tôt. Ce n'était pas normal. Le jeune photographe éteignit l'eau et se mit une serviette sur les hanches. Inutile de s'habiller, Asami aurait tôt fait de le mettre nus.

**-Asami? Tu es... déjà rentré... **Akihito se figea. Ce n'était pas asami face à lui, mais yaken, couvert de sang. Et deux hommes l'accompagnaient. Eux aussi avec du sang sur eux. Maintenant, Akihito connaissait bien les tâches de sang. Et selon celles qu'il voyait, quelqu'un s'était pris une balle dans la tête. Et le sang avait giclé sur les assassins.

Akihito se retourna et se précipita vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer mais un des deux hommes lui attrapa le bras qu'il tordit avec force. Akihito cria de douleur, et s'accroupit en tentant d'échapper à la poigne de son assaillant. Mais il se retrouva très vite immobilisé au sol. Et il vit Yaken, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres s'approcher un peu trop de lui. Et il tenait une seringue.

**-Takaba Akihito, tu as vraiment le chic pour m'énerver. Tu as réussit a m'échapper par deux fois déjà, c'est un record! Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai tout prévu. Asami ne viendra pas ici avant vingt minutes au moins. Nous allons donc réarranger l'appartement pour l'intimider. Tu es d'accord pour nous aider?**

**-Espèces de vieux pervers! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil!**

**-Voyons, Akihito, soit gentil et poli avec tes aînés! **Et sur ces mots il lui enfonça la seringue dans la nuque.

**-Tu connais déjà les effets de cette drogue non? Mais je l'ai amélioré un peu. Tu vois, je pense a toi!**

D'un signe de tête, il indiqua à ses hommes de le lâcher. Akihito se redressa en vitesse et tenta de fuir mais un vertige le saisit et il se retrouva encore au sol. Il commença à paniquer. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir debout! Ses jambes ne le portaient plus et la tête lui tournait!

Yaken était littéralement fou de joie. Voir le protégé d'Asami si faible lui faisait vraiment plaisir! Il perdit néanmoins son sourire quand Akihito réussit a se maintenir debout et tenta de s'éloigner. La drogue n'était donc pas encore assez puissante?

Bah, ça ne serait que plus amusant de décorer l'appartement d'Asami. La couleur rouge irait parfaitement! Mais il devait faire attention à ne pas blesser trop sérieusement le jeune homme. Il faudrait également lui prendre des habits...

D'un signe de tête, il désigna une pièce à un de ses hommes qui partit pendant quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, Akihito tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible de yaken tandis que l'autre homme le bloquait. Yaken sortir un couteau de sa poche droite. Un couteau qui paraissait très aiguiser. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il s'approcha d'Akihito.

Un premier coup l'atteignit au bras. Le sang gicla. D'autres coups suivirent. Bientôt, des gouttelettes parsemèrent le sol et les murs. Akihito était mal en point. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Au bout de quelques minutes de torture, Akihito s'effondra au sol, au bord de l'inconscience. L'appartement d'asami était tâché de rouge maintenant. Il allait le tuer à son retour... Sur cette pensé, il ferma les yeux.

Yaken, une expression heureuse sur son visage, observait le jeune homme à ces pieds. Douce vengeance...

L'homme qui s'était absenté quelques minutes auparavant revint à ce moment, jeta un regard rapide à Akihito et tendit à son maître des affaires appartenant au photographe. Puis il s'approcha du jeune homme, le prit dans ses bras et sortit, entouré de son maître et de l'autre homme de main.

Arrivé devant son appartement, Asami, avec un maigre espoir, se précipita à l'intérieur. Son homme était mort, comme il le pensait. Le yakusa ouvrit la porte de son appartement et ce qu'il découvrit lui fit froid dans le dos. L'appartement était taché de rouge. Akihito n'avait pas du apprécier d'être traiter ainsi. Et il avait du perdre beaucoup de sang.

Complètement démoralisé, Asami s'assit quelques minutes sur le fauteuil où il avait pris Akihito dans ces bras il n'y avait même pas une heure. Il resta prostré ainsi un long moment. Puis sa combativité naturelle repris le dessus et il se leva. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro d'un de ses contacts. Yaken allait lui payer ça! Il allait découvrir son point faible, et l'obligerait à lui rendre Akihito. Il devait trouver aussi l'endroit où le jeune homme serait enfermé...

Mais en attendant, il devait également attendre l'appel du vieux yakusa qui n'allait pas tarder.

Akihito se réveilla mais il se garda bien d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fit semblant de dormir. Il pouvait ainsi entendre les propos de yaken qui était sur sa droite. Le photographe sentit également une présence à sa gauche. Les deux hommes se parlaient. Enfin, yaken monologuait seul. L'homme n'était là que pour l'entendre.

**-"Ah, je suis très intelligent, n'est-ce pas! J'imagine la tête d'asami lorsqu'il reviendra! Ah... " **Il riait le démon.

**" D'ailleurs il a du rentrer maintenant. Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler maintenant? Oui..., ainsi je savourerai encore mieux ma victoire!" **

Akihito sentit un mouvement à sa droite et en déduit que le vieux yakusa sortait son portable.

Il tendit l'oreille au maximum pour ne pas louper une miette de la conversation. Après tout, elle le concernait au plus au point.

**-"Asami... oui, c'est bien moi. Tu es rentrer maintenant non? La nouvelle décoration te plait?" **rire de la part de yaken.

**"Ce que je veux? C'est pourtant simple. Tous tes biens. Tous tes contrats, toutes tes possessions quoi... Tu refuses? Mais je possède un de tes trésors aussi...**

**Comment cela? Tu... tu ne peux refuser! Je... "**

Akihito sourit intérieurement en pensant que Asami avait raccroché au nez de yaken. Puis il compris les implications de la réponse du yakusa. Asami... Asami l'abandonnait. Si il refusait alors cela signifiait qu'il l'abandonnait. Il le laissait entre les mains du vieux yakusa. Il...

Akihito ne put s'empêcher de gémir de désespoir. Asami le... Non... impossible. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Mais il est vrai qu'Asami ne l'aimait pas. Et puis yaken avait demandé beaucoup trop. Mais... néanmoins, il aurait pu négocier. Non...

Ses gémissements le rappelèrent au souvenir de ses tortionnaires.

**-Tiens, la pute d'Asami se réveille. **

Le prenant brutalement par le cou, yaken souleva le pauvre Akihito, encore faible à cause de la drogue et de la perte de sang.

**-Asami t'a abandonné, tu sais? Il m'a même dit qu'il pouvait m'être très utile de te garder dans mon lit. Il t'a abandonné. Il semblait même plus affecter par l'état de son appartement. C'est triste n'est-ce pas?**

Akihito, prenant alors pleinement conscience de l'implication des paroles d'Asami, sentit venir des larmes de désespoir. Tout était de la faute à ce foutu yakusa. Et dire qu'il pensait l'aimer... A cet enfoiré...!!! Il lui paierait!

_Asami, sale enfoiré!_

Mais non, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal. Et puis il avait été rejeté...

**-Tu pleures? Oh mais ce n'est que le début! Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite! Tu me seras très utile... Oui, comme Asami a dit, tu sais te rendre utile dans un lit, n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant?**

D'un geste brusque, il embrassa le jeune photographe à pleine bouche, le mordant et léchant ses lèvres. L'autre homme, dans la voiture, un des deux qui était venu dans l'appartement, s'occupa de maintenir les bras d'Akihito dans son dos. Yaken avait tous les pouvoirs.

Il était en colère et il voulait se défouler sur quelque chose, ou plutôt sur quelqu'un. Akihito fit les frais de sa colère et de sa haine. Il se fit violer. Mais ce n'était pas comme avec Asami ou avec feilong... Cette fois-ci, c'était mal... Se faire prendre par quelqu'un possédé par la colère ne faisait aucun bien. C'était un viol. Pendant tout le temps que dura la scène, Akihito pleura. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort mais la, il n'en pouvait plus. Si il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, il mourrait. Mais avant cela, il se vengerait de yaken. Et ferait en sorte qu'Asami... non, il ne voulait toujours pas qu'Asami souffre. N'était-il pas bête?

Asami raccrocha, un triste sourire aux lèvres. La demande de yaken aurait été moins élevée, il aurait accepté. Mais là... Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Mais il n'abandonnerait pas Akihito ainsi. Yaken ne le tuerait pas tout de suite, et Akihito avait un excellent instinct de survit. Mais le jeune photographe serait sûrement le jouet sexuel de yaken. Une chose qu'Asami avait du mal à accepter.

Yaken devait également avoir un point faible.

Asami se fit la promesse de récupérer Akihito et de détruire le vieux yakusa.

**Pfiou... ne me tuez pas! Akihito a certes des problèmes mais Asami est toujours là!**

**Reviews!!**

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	9. comme d'habitude 09

Haut du formulaire

**Comme d'habitude 09**

Asami poussa un léger soupir. Le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, il pensait à un jeune homme aux yeux indomptables. Akihito était entre les mains de son ennemi depuis une semaine maintenant. Le yakusa avait enfin trouvé le moyen de faire pression sur Yaken. Pour que la vengeance soit parfaite, il lui fallait maintenant connaître le repaire du vieux yakusa. Et pour cela, il avait engagé des négociations avec feilong.

Feilong s'étant montré récalcitrant, Asami avait dû lui faire part de l'enlèvement d'Akihito datant maintenant d'une semaine. Le jeune yakusa s'était des lors montré plus raisonnable. Asami pensa que dès qu'Akihito serait rentré, il lui demanderait exactement les rapports qu'il entretenait maintenant avec feilong.

La sonnerie de son portable se déclencha et Asami décrocha, pressé de connaître enfin la position de yaken.

Quelques minutes plus tard il raccrocha. Il avait maintenant la certitude que yaken allait payer!

Akihito n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, c'était mourir. Jour après jour, la même scène se répétait. Les yeux brûlants de larmes, Akihito testa une nouvelle fois, avec l'énergie du désespoir, la résistance de ses liens. Mais les chaînes étaient trop serrées... Le prochain violeur n'allait plus tarder. Une nouvelle humiliation en perspective. Le pire c'était quand yaken venait assister à ces scènes désormais habituelles.

La pièce dans laquelle Akihito était enfermé était carrelée de partout. Du sol au plafond. Les bras attachés dans le dos, un collier lui maintenant la tête contre une table, il était dans une position de faiblesse horrible. Il détestait cela.

Depuis une semaine maintenant, chaque jour, yaken et ses hommes venaient et le violaient. Akihito ne pouvait rien faire. Si ce n'est crier et crier encore. Il n'était pas blessé physiquement mais à chaque nouvelle visite de ses persécuteurs, son moral en prenait un coup.

D'ailleurs, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrait. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérant, Akihito ravala ses sanglots et fixa le nouvel arrivant avec horreur. Devant lui, accompagné de yaken, se trouvait Feilong. Akihito manqua s'étouffer de surprise.

**-Ah, mais c'est que la pute d'Asami est réveillé! Regarde, je t'ai apporter du nouveau boulot. Tu connais feilong? Oui, bien sur que oui.**

**Il a demandé à avoir un entretient avec toi! J'ai d'ailleurs accepté de bon coeur, car il m'a aidé à te capturer, même si c'était indirectement.**

Il se tourna vers feilong et lui dit:

**-Je ne vous laisse pas seuls mais faites donc ce qu'il vous plait.**

**-Très bien, merci. **

Akihito vit avec horreur feilong s'approcher de lui. Bon sang, lui qui croyait que feilong était de son côté! Encore un enfoiré de yakusa!

Mais il changea rapidement d'avis. Lorsque feilong commença à le pénétrer, il sentit quelque chose tomber dans sa main. Une clef?? Oui...

Feilong continua à venir en lui à de nombreuses reprises mais Akihito n'en souffra pas plus que cela. La liberté lui était maintenant accessible.

Lorsque le jeune yakusa eut fini, il se recula et lui dit:

-**Akihito, tu me sembles avoir perdu de ta hargne... Tu devrais repenser à ta vie d'avant et retrouver tout ce que tu as perdu. C'est un simple conseil que je te donne. Lorsque tu seras près, viens me voir.**

Akihito acquiesça, remerciant silencieusement le jeune yakusa.

Lorsque feilong et yaken furent sortis, il sentit le contact froid mais rassurant de la clef dans sa paume.

Il avait assez de mou pour pouvoir défaire les chaînes de ses bras. Et le collier qui le maintenait contre la table avait la même serrure que celle de ses poignets. Il pouvait se libérer. Mais il lui fallait attendre le bon moment. Ce soir, lorsqu'on lui apporterait à manger, il s'échapperait.

Asami attendait avec impatience le soir à venir. Oui, car ce soir, il lancerait le raid contre yaken. Il récupérerait Akihito et détruirait le vieux yakusa.

Son moyen de pression était faible mais il existait. Il tuerait Yaken de ses propres mains.

Le moment était venu. D'ici quelques minutes, l'homme chargé de le nourrir allait arriver. Akihito défit ses entraves et se redressa. Ah... C'était on ne peux plus agréable. Se positionnant derrière la porte, il attendit que l'homme entre. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. L'homme, un plateau dans les bras entra. Voyant la table sans Akihito dessus, il se figea.

Akihito n'attendait que ça. Il lança son pied dans le ventre de son ennemi qui se plia en deux et lâcha le plateau sous la douleur. Aussitôt, Akihito l'assomma. L'homme tombant a ces pieds, Akihito lui prit ses affaire et son arme puis l'attacha sur la table. Il devait se dépêcher. S'habillant en costume, bien qu'un peut trop grand pour lui, il sortit de la pièce tant détestée, l'arme en main.

L'inconvenient de sa captivité, c'était qu'il n'avait pas pu quitter sa cellule. Il ne connaissait donc rien de l'endroit où il était.

Rasant les murs, toute son attention porté sur les moindres bruits, il commenca a visiter les lieux. Enfin, son but premier était de trouver la sortie. Mais pour la trouver, d'abord, il fallait savoir par où aller. La structure première des lieux faisait penser a un grand manoir. Avec des tapis sur les sols, des tableaux aux murs, tout laissait à penser que le bâtiment était grand.

_Sûrement la maison familiale... _pensa Akihito.

Entendant des voix, il crut que son coeur allait exploser. Par où aller? Une porte vite vite! Sur sa gauche, il en repéra une et se précipita a l'intérieur. De justesse.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Ce devait être une chambre. Oui, il y avait un lit. S'approchant de la fenêtre, dans l'espoir de pouvoir sortir, il fut déçu de remarquer qu'il était au troisième étage. Il ne pouvait pas sortir. L'extérieur de la villa ne semblait que très légèrement surveillé.

Retournant près de la porte, il attendit que les voix soient totalement éteintes pour oser sortir. La voie était libre.

Furtivement, il continua son exploration. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il avisa une nouvelle fenêtre. Etant assez basse, il pouvait sauter et se retrouver à l'air libre. Au moment où il se glissait à l'extérieur, il entendit le bruit d'une explosion tout près de lui. Apparemment, quelque chose avait explosé quelques étages au dessus de lui.

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, il sauta vers sa liberté.

Ses pieds touchant le sol, il courut en direction de se qu'il pensait être la sortie, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir, dans un face a face, Asami et yaken.

Se cachant dans l'ombre, il remarqua que yaken riait a gorge déployé. Quand à Asami, il était... blanc. Croyant tout d'abord que c'était un effet d'optique, il comprit qu'il se trompait quand il vit les yeux d'Asami humides.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Akihito remarqua alors que Yaken pointait son arme sur le yakusa qui ne réagissait pas, ses yeux portés sur l'immense battisse.

Suivant son regard, Akihito vit des flammes qui s'échappaient d'une pièce. Pourquoi Asami était-il si affecté par une simple explosion?

Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment, dégainant sa propre arme, le jeune photographe la pointa sur Yaken. Son souffle s'accélérant, il se rappela qu'il n'avait jamais tiré sur quelqu'un. Et même s'il détestait Yaken, lui tirer dessus s'avérait une chose plus dure qu'il ne pensait...

Mais il réagit sans même s'en rendre compte quand yaken dit, d'une voix forte:

**-Adieu Asami.**

Akihito entendit une détonation rugir à ses oreilles. Son arme lui sauta des mains, et il fit un pas en arrière sous le choc.

Devant lui, à quelques mètres, yaken s'effondra, un léger sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Voyant qu'Asami ne se relevait pas, Akihito voulut s'approcher mais il se rappela que le yakusa l'avait abandonné. D'une démarche vacillante, il fit demi-tour.

Sortant du domaine de feu yaken,(1) il décida de commencer dès le lendemain une nouvelle vie, loin d'un certain yakusa qui ne lui avait causer que des ennuis. Mais pour cela, il devait changer de look. Il verrat tous cela plus tard. Là... Là il n'en pouvait plus...

Prenant appui contre un arbre, il se plia en deux, se rendant compte qu'il était maintenant un meurtrier.

_J'ai tué quelqu'un... J'ai... A... asami..._

Fermant les yeux de dégoût, il s'effondra au sol, le corps parcourut de frissons.

Asami était dans un état pitoyable. Devant ses yeux, il avait vu la pièce où Akihito était enfermé partir en fumée. Trop choqué par la mort de son jeune amant, il n'avait pas réagit quand yaken l'avait braqué de son arme. Mais avant qu'il ait pu le tuer, quelqu'un, sûrement un de ses hommes, lui avait tiré une balle en plein coeur.

Mais tout ce qu'enregistrait le cerveau d'Asami, c'était la fumée qui sortait du manoir du vieux yakusa.

Akihito était mort. Akihito... mais non, le photographe avait un instinct de survit excellent, il ne pouvait...

Le yakusa resta prostré un long moment. Puis ses hommes arrivèrent, lui faisant part de la découverte du corps d'un homme nu sur le lieu de l'explosion.

A ce moment, Asami regretta de ne pas avoir été tué par yaken. Et il demanda:

**-Qui a tué Yaken? Lequel de vous a tué yaken?**

Tous ses hommes répondirent par la négative. Asami réfléchit un instant, se rappelant avoir vu un costume sombre... et... deux yeux ambrés. De beaux yeux d'ailleurs... Des yeux familiers.

**-L'homme... l'homme retrouvé dans la pièce, de quelle couleur sont ses cheveux?**

**-Monsieur, vu l'ampleur de la déflagration, il est difficilement identifiable... **

Asami se redressa, vacillant légèrement. Il n'était pas blessé mais c'était tout comme...

Prenant la direction du manoir, il pénétra à l'intérieur. Il devait voir de lui même. Voir l'état d'Akihito... juste une dernière fois.

(1) Lorsque l'on met "feu" devant un nom, cela signifie que la personne est morte. **Hé, la prochaine fois, chassé croisé dans les rues de Tokyo** **Imaginé un peu Akihito, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleu... shonen!!!**

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	10. comme d'habitude 10

**Comme d'habitude 10**

**Voila la suite!!! Et par la même occasion, je remercie mes merveilleux lecteurs pour me laisser toujours autant de reviews!!!**

**Et en réponse, voilà:**

**-Dieleys: lol pas la peine de te taper le tête contre ton pauvre écran qui na rien demandé ! Apres, il risque de porter plainte pour agression, et tu ne pourras plus lire ma fic!! Mdr, encore merci pour tes reviews.**

**-Sharo-chan: Heu... ben merci beaucoup pour avoir suivit ma fic!!! Je pense pas avoir réussit a faire mon chassé croisé mais bon... j'espère que ma fic te plaira quand même!**

**-Sylvie!!!!! Alors pour toi c'est un grand MERKI pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi!! Et discuter avec toi ma bien aidé aussi!!! Merki merki!!! Et te fatigue pas trop les bras au tennis, sans sa tu pourras plus me lire!! Et plus m'encourager!!**

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Asami Ryûichi réfléchissait aux implications de sa découverte. Lorsqu'il était entré dans le manoir, plus précisément dans le pièce où avait eu lieu la déflagration, il avait fait la découverte d'un corps certes, mais en aucun cas celui d'Akihito. Il aurait pu reconnaître le corps de son amant, même si celui-ci était dans un pire état encore. En effet, Asami devait être celui qui connaissait le mieux le corps du jeune photographe.

Après avoir observé le corps du mort, Asami en avait donc conclut qu'Akihito devait être encore en vie, quelque part. Mais est-ce que yaken lui aurait menti, et enfermé akihito ailleurs? Où alors, le photographe, fidèle a lui même, aura réussit à s'échapper?

Des questions, rien que des questions. Mais d'après les hommes de yaken, Akihito était dans une position d'où il n'aurait pas pu s'échapper. Il lui avait donc fallut une aide extérieur. Mais qui aurait eu a l'esprit de libérer Akihito? Qui... A part feilong ou lui même...

Feilong? Oui, peut-être. Si c'était le cas, il allait avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Mais en attendant...

Sortant son portable, il composa un numéro a la hâte.

**-Oui, akario? Je veux que des hommes soient posté devant toutes ces adresses. **Il cita les adresses, faisant de légères poses pour que son subordonné puisse avoir le temps de les écrire. **Oui, c'est cela. Si un jeune homme, les cheveux châtains, sûrement avec un appareil photo, les yeux couleur ambre, vient à ces adresses, je veux que vous l'arrêtiez aussitôt et me le rameniez. Oui. Dans l'instant où vous le capturez. S'il le faut, vous assommez-le mais en aucun cas vous ne le blessez. **Satisfait de lui, Asami raccrocha. Puis il composa le numéro de feilong. Un numéro qu'il utilisait trop souvent à son goût, en ce moment.

Akihito resta bouche bée devant son nouvel appartement. Il n'était pas dans son habitude d'accepter des présents mais là, c'était trop beau pour qu'il puisse refuser.

S'asseyant sur son canapé, il réfléchit encore une fois aux événements qui s'étaient produit quelques jours plus tôt.

Après être sorti du domaine de yaken, il s'était rendu chez feilong. Le trouver n'avait pas été une chose bien difficile, un des hommes du chinois l'attendant à la sortie. Il l'avait accompagné dans un appartement appartenant à Feilong. Une fois dans la même pièce que le chinois, Akihito s'était senti faible d'un coup. Feilong l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol, évanouie.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait eu une conversation avec feilong. Une longue conversation. Et là, Akihito avait appris qu'Asami le croyait mort dans l'explosion du manoir.

Comprenant toutes les implications de cette nouvelle, notamment celle où Asami était embêté par sa mort, bien qu'il ne le montra que très peu, Akihito se remit en question. Mais il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il allait se refaire une vie, loin d'Asami. Il n'arrêterait pas la photo. Après tout, c'était son métier avant tout. Il ferait juste en sorte de ne pas tomber sur le yakusa. Mais dans la possibilité qu'il le rencontre, il devait changer de look.

Feilong s'était montré très gentil. Il lui avait donné une avance de plusieurs milliers de yens. Akihito avait tout d'abord refusé mais le jeune yakusa avait argumenté que c'était pour le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à Hong-Kong. Il ajouta également qu'ainsi, il prenait une petite revanche sur Asami.

Akihito avait accepté.

Le lendemain, il s'était acheté un nouvel appareil photo, et s'était trouvé un appartement. Appartement magnifique d'ailleurs. Puis il était sortit et avait décidé de limité les risques de rencontrer Asami et que celui-ci le reconnaisse. Se rendant dans un coiffeur, il se teint les cheveux en noir, et mit des lentilles vertes.

Ca lui allait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Mais il préférait néanmoins sa couleur d'avant.

Mais bon, c'était des sacrifices obligatoires pour préserver sa nouvelle vie.

Plusieurs jours étaient maintenant passés. Akihito recommençait à vivre, cherchant le scoop qui ferait décoller sa carrière. Mais chaque nuit, il revoyait Asami, prostré, observant la fumée qui sortait du manoir de yaken. Chaque nuit, il revivait ses viols. Chaque nuit, il se réveillait en sueur, avec un seul nom sur les lèvres. Un seul nom.

_Asami... _

Akihito avait préféré ne plus revoir ses anciens amis, ne voulant pas les mettre en danger une nouvelle fois encore.

Bon, ce n'était pas la seule raison... En effet, ce matin, il avait eu un appel de feilong lui indiquant qu'Asami l'avait contacté pour lui demander si il avait vu Akihito récemment. Ce qui signifiait qu'il savait que le photographe était vivant.

Feilong avait prétendu ne rien savoir. Mais Asami ne l'avait pas cru.

Pour limiter les risques de vendre Akihito et jouir de sa vengeance contre Asami, le chinois retournait en chine aujourd'hui.

Akihito se sentait à la fois soulagé et triste de voir que son seul ami du moment le quittait. Enfin, ami ne correspondait pas totalement bien à sa relation avec le chinois.

Ils avaient juste des points communs. Par exemple, avoir le coeur brisé par Asami.

Akihito s'enfonça un peu plus encore dans son canapé. La vie était dure. Regardant l'heure, il se rappela qu'un échange entre mafieux aurait lieu dans un parking souterrain d'ici quelques heures normalement.

Prenant son appareil photo, le jeune photographe sortit de chez lui, le coeur lourd. Il devait redoubler de prudence.

Lorsqu'Asami arriva sur les lieux de l'échange, il ne put s'empêcher de chercher des yeux un certain jeune homme. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit là, tout comme il était presque certain qu'il ne devait plus être dans cette ville. Akihito n'avait en effet aucune raison d'être resté à Tokyo. Asami était maintenant sûr que le jeune photographe était en vie. D'après les commentaires des hommes de feu yaken, feilong était venu rendre visite à Akihito le jour de l'explosion. Il y avait donc une grande chance pour que jeune photographe ait pu se libérer grâce à Feilong. Mais même en ayant appelé le chinois, il n'avait rien pu lui soutirer.

Poussant un léger soupir, il sortit de sa voiture et s'approcha du groupe d'hommes en noir.

Alors que l'échange se passait sans problème, Asami vit bouger une ombre. Se figeant, il fit signe à ses hommes d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil.

Puis, comme il s'y attendait, il vit une silhouette partir en courant. Ses hommes la prirent en filature.

Asami, bien que tenter de prendre part lui aussi à la poursuite, continua l'échange.

Une fois celui-ci terminer, il rentra dans sa voiture. A peine à l'intérieur, son téléphone sonna et il apprit que c'était un jeune homme qui les observait, avec un appareil photo.

Une question lui brûla les lèvres, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de poser:

**-Est-ce que ce jeune homme à des cheveux châtains et des yeux ambres?**

**-Non monsieur. Que faisons nous?**

**-Prenez-lui son appareil photo et libérez le. Il ne sert a rien de le tuer.**

**-Bien monsieur.**

Par l'intermédiaire du téléphone, juste avant que Akario ne raccroche, il entendit quelqu'un, sûrement le jeune homme crier:

**"Lâchez-moi, espèces d'enfoirés!"**

Le coeur d'Asami fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Cette voix... c'était la voix d'Akihito, il en était sûr. Mais Akario avait déjà raccroché. Asami rappela rapidement. Il avait enfin retrouvé le jeune photographe. Au bout de deux semaines d'absences, il l'avait revu, où juste entraperçut, dans ce souterrain sombre.

Quand Akario répondit enfin, au bout de la deuxième fois, il avait la voix étouffée, comme s'il s'était prit un coup là où ça faisait le plus mal. C'était sûrement ce qu'il s'était passé d'ailleurs...

**-Monsieur... je suis désolé, il s'est échappé... avec l'appareil...je n'ai pas réussit. Je suis vraiment désolé. **

**-Ce n'est rien akario. Il a l'habitude d'être traité ainsi, et il tient à ses appareils photo comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.**

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha. Akihito avait réussit à lui échapper encore une fois. Et il semblait qu'il ait changé de look...

Un petit sourire revenant sur ses lèvres, Asami se promit de retrouver le photographe rapidement et de lui montrer qu'on ne lui échappait pas si facilement.

Akihito poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était maintenant hors de porté des hommes d'Asami. Mais merde à la fin! Asami n'était pas le seul yakusa de la ville! Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur lui à chaque fois? Et surtout maintenant. Rahhh...

Mais bon, il semblerait que le yakusa ne l'ait pas reconnu. D'un pas pesant, il prit le chemin de son appartement. Il était triste.

Revoir Asami ainsi était une chose difficile... Il ne s'était pas préparé à le voir si rapidement.

C'était une chose très difficile.

Il pénétra dans son appartement et s'effondra sur le canapé. Sa journée n'avait pas été très agréable, mais au moins il avait les photos d'un échange entre yakusa. Et Asami était incriminé... De quoi lui remonter le moral. Mais le yakusa allait le rechercher maintenant. En effet, le photographe ayant en sa possession des photos compromettantes, le yakusa, pour se protéger, allait chercher à récupérer les preuves.

Fermant les yeux, le fatigue prenant le dessus, Akihito sombra une nouvelle fois dans le monde des cauchemars.

**-Monsieur, nous l'avons retrouvé. Il habite un appartement dans la région ouest de tokyo. Nous avons également pris une photo de lui. Est-ce bien ce garçon que vous cherchiez?**

Observant la photo qu'on lui tendait, Asami acquiesça. Oui, c'était bien Akihito. Il avait toujours cette expression de vie, obstiné, sauvage. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas les yeux et les cheveux de la même couleur. Cet idiot!! Il croyait vraiment lui échapper avec une simple teinture et des lentilles de contact?

Un sourire à faire peur ses propres homme vint jouer un instant sur ses lèvres. Un sourire pervers. Il avait retrouvé Akihito. Enfin.

**-Akario, je veux que vous me prépariez...**

**Akihito est découvert!! Mais que lui réserve donc Asami??**


	11. comme d'habitude 11

Haut du formulaire

**Comme d'habitude 11**

**Merci pour les reviews!!!**

Allongé de tout son long sur son lit, Akihito méditait. Asami avait découvert qu'il était en vie. Il y avait donc de grandes chances qu'il le recherche. Mais il y avait une chose dont le photographe était sûr. Jamais il ne recommencerait comme avant. Par la faute du yakusa, il avait été enlevé, violé, et ce à de nombreuses reprises. Et le yakusa ne s'était jamais senti ne serait-ce qu'un peu responsable ni désolé pour lui. De quoi mettre le photographe bien en colère contre lui. Et le pire, c'était qu'après l'avoir mis dans tous ces problèmes, il l'abandonnait. Jamais, oh non jamais il ne retournerait vers le yakusa. Où alors ce serait pieds et poings liés. Non, même ainsi, il préférerait mourir plutôt que de devoir rester avec lui. Oui, il préférerait mourir.

Mais il savait que même en disant cela, il aimait encore Asami. N'était-il pas bête?

Akihito en était là dans ses réflexions quand son téléphone sonna. D'après le numéro, c'était un appel qui ne venait pas du japon. Feilong?

**-Oui?**

**-Akihito! Tu as été trouvé.**

**-Trouvé? Je ne comprends pas, feilong.**

**-Asami t'a trouvé. Il a envoyé des hommes à ton appartement. Ils seront là d'ici 10 minutes;**

Se redressant aussitôt, Akihito, son portable en main, commença à ramasser ses affaires les plus importantes.

**-Lorsque tu dis qu'il m'a trouvé? Cela veut dire qu'il sait qui je suis? Où c'est juste pour les photos?**

**-Les photos? Non, il sait que Takaba Akihito habite dans cet appartement.**

Sentant son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine, Akihito tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même

-**Cet enfoiré n'abandonnera donc jamais? Où je vais aller moi maintenant?**

**-J'ai un appartement dans le centre de Tokyo, prend un stylo et marque l'adresse. Les clefs seront à l'accueil, je préviendrais le concierge.**

**L'adresse est... **prenant un papier le photographe nota l'adresse en quatrième vitesse.

**-Merci feilong. Mais pourquoi m'aides-tu autant? Tu n'as rien a y gagné**.

Un petit rire résonna aux oreilles du photographe.

**-Oh que si, j'y gagne. Sache juste que voir Asami en difficulté est une chose que j'adore au plus au point. Dépêche toi de filer maintenant. Ils ne vont pas tarder.**

**-Oui ok, je me dépêche. **

Il raccrocha, puis prenant son sac et l'argent qu'il lui restait, ainsi que les photos incriminant Asami, il sortit de son appartement, non sans avoir laissé un mot au yakusa. Un mot qui le ferait sûrement enragé. Claquant la porte derrière lui, il se mit a courir, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas pouvoir être suivit si les hommes d'Asami arrivaient plus vite que prévu.

Asami, son portable à coté de lui, attendait un appel qu'il savait ne plus tarder maintenant.

Il avait envoyé ses hommes chercher le jeune homme, il était inutile qu'il se déplace aussi.

Lorsque son portable sonna, un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparut lorsque ses hommes lui apprirent que l'appartement était vide. Sourire qui revint lorsqu'ils lui dirent qu'il y avait une lettre qui lui était adressé. La chasse était bien mieux lorsque le gibier était intelligent.

Raccrochant, Asami lança un rapide regard à son lit, spécialement préparé pour le jeune photographe qui pensait pouvoir lui échapper. Il devrait attendre encore un peu.

Sortant de son appartement, il se rendit à celui qu'avait occupé Akihito ces quelques semaines passées.

Ses hommes étaient là, embusqués de partout, dans la possibilité que le jeune homme revienne.

Rentrant dans le domicile d'Akihito, Asami prit la lettre que lui tendait un de ses hommes.

Dépliant le mot, il se mit à lire. La lettre avait été écrite à la va-vite. L'écriture du photographe était reconnaissable entre toute, car il n'écrivait pas très bien.

La lettre n'était composée que de quelques phrases.

**"Asami, ne me cherche plus, où je dévoilerai les photos que j'ai prises de toi en plein échange mafieux. Tu passeras un petit moment en prison. J'ai préparé des doubles des photos et si je venais à disparaître, elles seraient publiées. Tu as perdu, sincèrement, Takaba Akihito."**

Chiffonnant la feuille de papier, Asami laissa un petit rire s'échapper de sa gorge. Son jouet était toujours aussi éxitant. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'aller en prison serait impossible pour le yakusa. Il avait le bras long, comme on disait. Quelques pots de vins, quelques menaces, et les photos disparaîtraient aussitôt publié. La police ne pouvait rien contre lui.

Son sourire s'élargissant, Asami visita l'appartement, heureux d'avoir pu constater que Akihito n'avait pas perdu de son attrait. Son sourire diminua néanmoins lorsqu'il remarqua le luxe de l'appartement. Akihito n'aurait jamais pu se payer un si bel appartement. Il n'en avait pas les moyens. Etrange. Puis, en allant dans la chambre où avait dormi Akihito, il remarqua sur la table de chevet des cachets pour dormir sans faire de rêves. Ce n'était utilisé que dans les hôpitaux, normalement.

Pourquoi Akihito prenait-il se genre de cachets? Il avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd, sans rêves ni cauchemars. Sauf après qu'il ait été attaqué par yaken. Continuait-il à faire des cauchemars? Plusieurs semaines étaient passées maintenant. Ce qu'il avait dû subir n'avait pas dû être très agréable.

Donnant de nouveaux ordres à ses hommes, il sortit de l'appartement, toujours aussi sûr de lui. Si Akihito continuait à faire des cauchemars et achetait ce genre de cachets, il pourrait le retrouver. Ces médicaments ne se trouvaient pas partout.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'adresse donnée, Akihito eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose... mais quoi? Il ne se rappelait plus. Bah, aucune importance. Levant les yeux sur l'imposant immeuble devant lui, un frisson le parcouru. A l'intérieur, il y avait un appartement. L'appartement de Feilong. Et lui, Takaba Akihito, allait rentrer dans cet appartement. Pourquoi? Tous simplement parce qu'un certain yakusa, nommé Asami Ryûichi, le poursuivait de ses assiduités, ne cessant jamais de l'humilier, de manquer le faire tuer et de le faire souffrir. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'était que lui, misérable photographe, aimait le yakusa. Sentiment qui n'était malheureusement pas réciproque. D'où la souffrance d'Akihito.

Poussant un long soupir de désespoir, il pénétra dans l'immeuble, puis dans l'appartement. Le concierge s'était montré vraiment très arrangeant. Il est vrai que feilong faisait un peu peur aussi, même par téléphone.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Akihito sentit son portable vibrer. Il décrocha aussitôt:

**-Feilong?**

**-Oui. Akihito? Tout va bien? Ta voix me parait... étrange.**

**-J'en ai marre! Je vais devoir fuir encore longtemps? Il est impossible de lui échapper! Si ça continue, il va m'avoir! Je ne sais plus quoi faire!**

**-Akihito, calme toi. Pourquoi le fuis-tu? **

Le photographe ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir.

**-Il m'a abandonné, et a cause de lui je souffre.**

**-Oui, Akihito, il t'a abandonné!! Tu as dû souffrir énormément, tu t'es fait violer, jour après jour. Tout cela par la faute à Asami! Et il n'est même pas venu, n'a rien tenté pour te sauver! Tout est de sa faute. Je le suivais, il n'a rien tenté pour te sauver. **

**-Oui mais quand je me suis enfui, il était là et...**

**-Akihito! Non, tu as tors. Il n'était pas là pour toi. Il avait un deal avec un mafieux, Yaken est juste venu en tant que dealer!! Il n'était pas là pour toi!**

Les mots de Feilong lui firent mal. Son dernier espoir était mort. Asami s'en fichait de lui. Même si il l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois, il n'était pas important. Il était juste un jouet sexuel. On s'en servait puis on le jetait.

**-Akihito, je t'ai mis une enveloppe sur la table. Dedans, il y a des photos. Des photos que mes hommes ont prises pendant ton emprisonnement. Regarde et tu comprendras**.

Tendant la main vers ladite enveloppe, Akihito l'attrapa en tremblant.

A l'intérieur, il y avait bien des photos. Des photos montrant Asami et un autre jeune homme, sûrement la vingtaine d'année. Le jeune homme avait une expression de peur, mais Asami souriait. Il souriait.

Lâchant les photos, Akihito sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Asami... Asami... Il... il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il l'avait juste remplacé comme cela, sans rien tenter pour le sauver. Il...

**-Akihito? Tu es toujours là? Tu devrais dormir, ça à dû te faire un choc. J'ai des somnifères dans un tiroir. Pends-en et dors.**

**-Oui, je... je vais dormir. Merci Feilong. Je... merci.**

**-De rien Akihito, c'est normal.**

Akihito raccrocha, puis farfouilla un peu partout dans les tiroirs. Feilong n'avait pas mentit, il trouva bien des cachets pour dormir. C'étaient les même que ceux qu'ils s'était procuré, sur les conseils de Feilong. Il les prit, et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Feilong raccrocha, fier de lui. Il imaginait déjà Akihito, cherchant les cachets et les prenants. Un petit sourire de victoire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Asami ne retrouverait pas le jeune photographe de sitôt. Il allait souffrir encore un peu. Juste pour son plaisir. Mais surtout, le photographe était vraiment facile à manipuler.

Repensant aux derniers événements, le jeune yakusa se complimenta pour son intelligence. Ayant découvert que Asami allait libérer Akihito, il avait tout fait pour le libérer avant. Ainsi, il pouvait garder un oeil sur le photographe, et par la même occasion, il pouvait contrôler Asami. Un plan simple, ne faisant pas souffrir le photographe, du moins pas physiquement. Les cachets que prenait Akihito embrouillaient son esprit. Il était donc plus malléable.

Oui, il était vraiment intelligent. Asami devait être assez embêté.

Bientôt, il mettrait en place la seconde partie de son plan. Faire venir Akihito à Hong-kong, sous le nez d'Asami. Et cette fois-ci, Akihito viendrait de son plein gré.

Oui, il était vraiment intelligent.

**Pfiou...désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis a l'écrire, mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés pour ce chapitre. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plut, avec tous mes sentiments, DEALO!**

**Reviews!!**

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	12. comme d'habitude 12

Haut du formulaire

**C****omme d'habitude 12**

Akihito gémit. Il n'arrivait plus à penser librement. Déjà plusieurs jours qu'il restait dans cet appartement. Sur les conseils de Feilong, il prenait cachet sur cachet. Et il est vrai qu'une fois qu'il tombait de sommeil, il ne pensait plus à Asami. Mais, chose étrange, il supportait assez bien l'inactivité. D'habitude, il devait sortir plusieurs fois dans la journée pour être en forme mais là, c'était différent. Il ne voulait plus bouger. Ses journées étaient composées de sommeil, de nourriture et de télé. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui en ce moment. Quelque chose mais quoi? Là, si il y réfléchissait bien, il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Dormir et encore dormir. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas. C'était comme une drogue. Le sommeil le droguait. De temps en temps, le photographe recevait un appel de Feilong. Feilong qui lui expliquait les actions d'Asami, qui lui disait qu'Asami n'aimait personne.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, Akihito essaya de se redresser. Il retomba lourdement sur le lit au bout de quelques minutes d'effort.

Que m'arrive-t-il? Akihito savait qu'il devait se lever. En plus, Feilong venait le voir aujourd'hui. Du moins il croyait. Hum... Aujourd'hui? Ou demain peut-être? Mais quel jour...?? Il ne savait plus. Et puis réfléchir prenait trop de temps. Et c'était trop fatiguant. Mieux valait dormir. Oui, dormir.

Asami était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil préféré, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Pressé d'entendre les nouvelles de ses hommes sur la poursuite d'Akihito, il décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

**-Oui?**

**-Monsieur, nous avons découvert que des hommes de Liu Feilong venaient chaque jours prendre des "sommeils lourds", à l'hôpital "coeur tendre". Mais il n'y a aucune trace du jeune homme que vous recherchez. **

**-Très bien. Akario, je veux que tu suives ces hommes. Ils doivent sûrement apporter ces médicaments à Akihito. Akario, une fois sur place, tu m'appelles. Je viendrais moi même ramener mon jeune ami. Compris?**

**-Oui monsieur.**

Les sourcils froncés, Asami raccrocha.

Si Feilong était bien impliqué dans la fuite d'Akihito, ce qui était maintenant un fait sûr, le chinois ne devait pas faire cela pour rien. Mais pourquoi? Il aimait Akihito? Il le voulait pour lui seul? Non... Feilong n'était pas du genre à aimer un garçon tel qu'Akihito. Non... mais si il ne le faisait pas pour ça alors pourquoi? Pour le mettre en colère lui? Mais Feilong n'avait rien à y gagner. A moins qu'il ne le haïsse encore. Peut-être oui...

Sortant une cigarette, le yakusa l'alluma puis la porta a ses lèvres. Il inspira une grande bouffée de la fumée, son esprit vagabondant.

Il lui manquait quelque chose pour que ce moment soit parfait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Oui, une personne lui manquait. Un certain jeune homme, un photographe plus précisément. Des yeux sauvages, un corps à damné un saint, et pas qu'un saint d'ailleurs... Il lui manquait. Son cri lors de la jouissance, sa façon de dire "non" mais de pensée "oui". Tous lui manquait.

Poussant un profond soupir, il se laissa aller contre le fauteuil. Akihito... Oui, ce qui lui fallait, en ce moment, c'était le photographe.

"Je le veux maintenant."

Asami rit doucement. Lui, le grand Asami était dépendant d'un jeune homme tout juste sortit de l'adolescence. C'était pathétique.

Une deuxième sonnerie retentie, le tirant de ses réflexions.

**-Oui?**

**-Monsieur, j'ai bien suivit les hommes depuis l'hôpital mais ils se sont arrêtés depuis un moment déjà dans un entrepôt. Je l'ai ait observé et j'ai découvert qu'ils rajoutaient quelque chose dans le médicament. **

Asami fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose? Une drogue??? Oui sûrement. Mais pourquoi? Pour tenir Akihito en laisse? Possible, même certain. Il était vrai que le jeune homme était une vraie fusée, une fusée incapable de tenir en place. Donc une drogue lui était donnée. La conclusion s'imposa alors à lui dans un éclair de rage. Akihito était drogué. Feilong droguait Akihito. Il allait le lui payer.

**-Akario, tu les suis encore. Trouve moi Akihito. Trouve-le!!**

**-Je... Bien monsieur**.

Asami raccrocha violement. Feilong allait le lui payer. Il voulait le voir sérieux, il allait donc le voir sérieux. Mais le chinois allait le regretter rapidement. Très rapidement.

Feilong arriva à Tokyo en fin de matinée. Il se rendit aussitôt dans son appartement. En passant, il recoupera chez le concierge les médicaments que ses hommes avaient déposés. Une fois chez lui, ce qu'il découvrit dans son lit lui plut au plus au point. Akihito dormait à poing fermé. Il était toujours aussi agréable à regarder. Mais bien qu'il le trouva assez attirant, ce n'était pas comme avec Asami. Le photographe était même totalement différent d'Asami.

Akihito... Tendant la main, le chinois caressa la joue de l'endormi. Une peau douce au touché. Une peau au grain très fin. Une peau de japonais.

Mais a peine eut-il touché cette joue que le jeune photographe bougea légèrement. Et il murmura un nom, un simple nom.

**-Ryuichi...**

Feilong ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Qu'Akihito appel Asami par son prénom était nouveau pour lui. Et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. Asami lui permettait de l'appeler aussi intimement?

Voyant le jeune homme sortir de son sommeil, il retira sa main, et observa les yeux ambres papillonner.

**-Akihito? Tu te sens bien?**

**-Hum... Fei...Feilong... je suis fatigué. Où...**

**-Chut... je crois que tu dois vouloir sortir un peu maintenant? Prendre un peu l'air. **

**-Sortir? Oui... mais je suis fatigué.**

**-Je sais, je sais. Tu viens avec moi? Je t'emmène en voyage. **

**-Voyage? Mais Feilong, Je n'en peux plus. Je veux le voir, le sentir... juste un petit moment. **

**-Akihito tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Allez, lève toi, on sort un petit moment.**

**-Juste un petit moment... Je veux... Fei...**

**-Clac! **

Feilong n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Le voir réclamer Asami comme cela, même droguer, le mettait trop en colère.

Voyant le jeune homme refermer les yeux, une larme coulant au passage, il se rendit compte de son état.

**-Akihito? Je suis désolé.**

**-A...sami... **Akihito s'était rendormi. La drogue était vraiment très forte, mais l'amour du jeune homme pour le yakusa semblait encore plus fort.

Prenant avec précaution Akihito dans ses bras, Feilong se dirigea vers la porte. Un hélicoptère les attendait sur le toit. Direction hong kong. Loin d'Asami.

Ouvrant la porte doucement, le chinois sortit avec Akihito. Puis il commença à monter les étages le séparant du toit.

Il marchait vite, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Alors qu'il arrivait au sommet, Akihito émergea une nouvelle fois du monde sans rêve où le médicament l'avait plongé.

Et il semblait un peu moins embrouillé. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger les affaires du chinois. Accélérant le pas, Feilong sortit sur le toit. L'hélicoptère n'était plus loin.

**-Feilong? Qu'est-ce??? Où sommes nous?**

**-Akihito je fais tout ça pour toi! Arrête de bouger!**

**-Feilong? Dépose moi! Je peux marcher! Et puis qu'est-ce que je fais là? Où on va?**

**-La ferme! **

Akihito ne comprenait plus rien. Où était-il? Dans les bras de Feilong. Mais plus précisément sur un toit. Un toit? Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Et puis pourquoi y avait-il un hélicoptère sur ce toit? Et puis Feilong semblait assez stressé. Avait-il peur de quelque chose? Bah, aucune importance.

**-Feilong, dis moi où tu veux m'emmener. **

**-Hong kong.**

**-Pardon? **

Attendez un moment là. Qui avait dit qu'il devait aller a Hong kong? Et puis il n'en avait pas envie.

**-Feilong pose moi tout de suite! Je ne veux pas y aller! Non, non et non!!!**

**-Akihito ça suffit! Tais toi, où alors je te ferai taire! **

**-Feilong? Lâche moi!!!**

Si il y avait une chose qu'Akihito détestait, c'était qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. Il se débattit de plus belle et réussit à échapper à Feilong. Mais aussitôt hors de ses bras, il s'écroula, ses jambes se dérobant sous lui.

**-Bon sang!! Que...??**

**-Tu vois bien que tu ne peux aller nulle part! Maintenant sois sage!!**

Akihito se traita mentalement de crétin. Comment avait-il put croire en Feilong? Il lui avait semblé qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, à un moment. Mais pourquoi avait-il cru ça?

Mais quel crétin il était! Se concentrant sur ses jambes, il se redressa en chancelant et tenta de s'éloigner du jeune yakusa.

Jeune yakusa qui l'attrapa violement par le bras et le tira à lui. Puis il le traîna vers l'hélicoptère. Akihito se débattit de toutes ses maigres forces. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Pas à hong kong. Pas loin d'Asami. Car même si Asami l'avait trahit en l'abandonnant et en prenant un autre partenaire, il l'aimait toujours.

**-Lâche moi!! Mais lâche moi bon sang!**

Tirant d'un coup sec, il se libera une nouvelle fois de l'étreinte du chinois. Et il se mit à courir vers la porte. Ses jambes reprenaient vie toutes seule. Il allait atteindre la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Asami. Sous le choc de cette apparition, croyant avoir affaire à une vision, Akihito se figea. Puis il remarqua l'arme dans la main du yakusa. Et là, il comprit. Ce n'était pas une vision. Asami ce tenait devant lui. Asami... L'homme qu'il aimait.

**-A... Asami tu... tu es que??? Pour.. quoi?**

Et le voilà qui bégayait. Mais Asami... Asami était là. Asami.

Asami avait enfin retrouvé le lieu où Akihito était maintenu enfermé. Enfin... Mais arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment qui se révéla juste quand il entendit un bruit d'hélicoptère. Levant les yeux, il vit l'appareil se poser sur le toit. Si un hélicoptère était là, alors ça voulait dire que Feilong aussi. Il devait se dépêcher de récupérer Akihito. Rentrant dans l'immeuble, il s'engagea aussitôt dans les escaliers. Le bâtiment ne semblait avoir que trois étages. Inutile de prendre l'ascenseur. Arrivé devant la porte qui donnait sur le toit, il ouvrit celle-ci, arme au poing. Et il se retrouva face à Akihito. Akihito qui semblait encore plus surpris que lui de le voir. Akihito qui marmonna une suite de mots débiles et sans aucun sens. Akihito qui se trouvait entre lui et Feilong. Akihito qui se retrouva en otage de Feilong. Akihito qui était vraiment très pâle. Et qui semblait fatigué.

Akihito avec les mêmes yeux envoûtants.

**Héhé Akihito et Asami se sont enfin retrouvés!!!!**

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	13. comme d'habitude 13

**Comme d'habitude 13 **

**J'ai bien lu les reviews... et je vous remercie de prêter attention à ma petite fic!!!!**

**Et bien... voilà la suite!!!**

Akihito resta figée de surprise. Asami se trouvait devant lui. A quelques mètres à peine. Asami...

Alors que le photographe faisait un pas vers le Yakusa, il sentit un bras se placer dans son cou et le tirer brutalement en arrière. Puis il se retrouva contre Feilong, une arme pointée contre sa tempe. Le chinois avait les mains qui tremblaient. De rage? De peur? Akihito ne savait pas et il s'en fichait un peu. Il savait juste qu'il y avait une arme pointée contre sa tempe, et que Asami se trouvait face à lui. Seulement à quelques mètres. Le photographe ne put s'empêché de verser des larmes de douleur. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique mais... maintenant qu'Asami était devant lui, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cherchant le regard du yakusa, il remarqua que sa main tremblait aussi. Comme celle de Feilong. Encore une fois, le photographe se posa la question, était-ce de rage ou de peur? Sûrement pas de peur. Asami ne connaissait pas la peur. Alors ce devait être de rage. Observant les yeux ambrés, l'expression de haine qu'il aperçut lui confirma sa pensé. Asami était en colère. Tellement en colère qu'il en tremblait.

Mais à quoi il pensait là?? Il avait une arme pointée sur sa tête!!! Et cette arme était tenue par Feilong!!! Alors qu'il tentait de se dégager de la prise du chinois, celui-ci lui serra un peu plus le cou et Akihito sentit l'air lui manquer.

**« Tiens toi tranquille ou alors... »** Akihito ferma les yeux. Feilong n'était vraiment qu'un enfoiré!! Comme Asami. C'était tous des enfoirés!!! Mais avec Asami... Rah, mais à quoi il pensait encore!!

**« Lâche-le! »** La voix d'Asami claqua dans l'air. Le bruit de l'hélicoptère était toujours présent. Mais ... la voix d'Asami était encore plus forte que les palmes battant l'air. Feilong ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

**« Il ne veut plus te voir! Disparaît! »**

**« Il ne veut plus me voir? Vraiment? Et pourquoi cela? »**

**Akihito repris son souffle et murmura, d'une voix rauque:**

**« Tu m'as abandonner... tu m'as... trahit... »**

Akihito vit Asami froncer les sourcils; Il ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi parlait le jeune homme.

**« Akihito... on reparlera de tout cela plus tard... »**

**« Enfoiré! Je vous hais vous les yakusa!!!! Feilong! Lâche-moi! Je veux rentrer chez moi, je ne veux plus vous voir...!!! »**

Le jeune yakusa resserra encore un peu sa prise sur le jeune homme et commença à reculer lentement vers l'hélicoptère, sans lâcher du regard le yakusa qui n'attendait qu'une erreur de sa part pour lui tirer une balle en plein coeur. Ou en pleine tête.

**« Feilong! Je ne te savais pas si faible au point de prendre des otages... »**

**« La ferme! Lâche ton arme ou je le tu!! J'en serais capable crois-moi! »**

Akihito sentit la peur l'envahir; Si Asami lâchait son arme, il se ferait tirer dessus ou pire, emprisonner. Non... Asami en captivité était une chose impossible. Le yakusa comptait-il lâcher son arme? Pour lui? Non... il l'avait déjà abandonné une fois...Penser était trop douloureux. Mieux valait se concentrer pour respirer. Sa vue se brouillait. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. Il devait se dégager... vite!

**« A...asa...m... »** Il réussit à prononcer ce simple nom mais ses yeux se fermaient déjà.

**« Feilong! »** Etait-ce lui, où la voix du yakusa devenait un peu plus aiguë?

**« Lâche ton arme! Je ne me répéterai pas Asami. »** Et là, Asami fit une chose incroyable. Il baissa son arme. Presque aussitôt, Akihito sentit de l'air pénétrer dans ses poumons. Il retrouva son équilibre, sa liberté de pensée. Mais Asami avait déjà baissé son arme. Feilong en profita. Il fit feu. Akihito ne pensait pas que le jeune yakusa ferait feu sur son adversaire ainsi désarmé. Deux coups partirent. Les deux balles se logèrent dans la jambe droite d'Asami et dans son épaule gauche. Le yakusa vacilla sous le choc. Tombant au sol, il ferma les yeux légèrement. Aucun gémissement ne franchit ses lèvres. Aucun cri.

Akihito assista à la scène, impuissant. Feilong, ne le jugeant pas dangereux, relâcha totalement son étreinte. Akihito s'effondra au sol, la tête lui tournant. Le manque d'air???

Feilong s'approcha précautionneusement du yakusa au sol. Il récupéra l'arme d'Asami, la jeta dans les escaliers. La porte était resté ouverte après l'arrivé d'Asami. Tenant le yakusa en joue, il sourit, victorieux. Mais son sourire fut de courte duré. Asami, un genou au sol, riait doucement.

**« Pourquoi ris-tu?? Je t'ai battu! Je me suis vengé! Toi qui a tué mon père... Tu as perdu! »**

**« Tu as juste oublié un détail. Un détail imprévisible! »**

Akihito reprenait lentement ses esprits. Asami était au sol, en position de faiblesse. Du sang imbibait son costume noir, tachant le sol. Feilong allait tirer. Il allait tuer Asami. Akihito ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Se redressant péniblement, il s'élança bêtement vers Feilong. Celui-ci ne le vit pas arriver. Le choc du jeune homme percutant son dos le fit vaciller. Asami en profita. Détendant ses jambes, il cueillit le jeune yakusa d'un bon coup de poing dans le diaphragme. La respiration coupée, Feilong s'écroula au sol, évanouit. Asami retomba en arrière, la respiration sifflante. Akihito s'approcha de lui, et demanda d'une voix rauque:

**« A.. Asami... Tu vas bien? Pourquoi??... »**

**« Gamin! Bouge de là! Des hommes de Feilong vont arriver. »**

**« Asami... je ne vais pas te laisser là!!! Et arrête de te plaindre! Je vais t'aider à marcher... Je... je suis désolé... mais... »** De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il se pencha et tenta de soulever le yakusa. Le prenant par la taille, il tenta de le redresser. Asami était bien plus lourd que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à le soulever!! Ses larmes redoublèrent. Il commençait à paniquer. Asami était blessé! Et des hommes allaient arriver! Comment...??

Il s'arrêta de penser en sentant des lèvres froides sur les siennes. Asami ne perdait pas le nord...

La langue du yakusa pénétrant son palais, Akihito perdit tout contact avec la réalité. Puis, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il regarda les yeux ambrés d'Asami le fixer intensément.

**« Tu es calmé?? »** Alors qu'Akihito acquiesçait, l'homme dans l'hélicoptère sorti de son appareil et, pointant son arme dans leur direction, cria:

**« Ecartez-vous de Feilong-sama!! Ecartez-vous ou... »**

**« Vient le récupérer alors, je ne te ferais rien. »** lui dit Asami. L'homme hésita un moment, puis voyant qu'Asami était blessé et n'était pas armé, il prit son chef dans ses bras, non sans quitter des yeux le yakusa une seule seconde. Il amena Feilong dans l'hélicoptère et lança l'appareil dans les airs.

Akihito se retrouva seul avec Asami sur un toit désormais silencieux.

**« Mon arme. Ramène moi mon arme... »** dit Asami. Akihito se redressa et chancela jusqu'aux escaliers récupérer l'arme de son amant. La drogue semblait encore présente dans son sang mais même s'il avait quelques difficultés à bouger, il pouvait maintenant penser librement.

**« Aide-moi à marcher. »**

Les blessures d'Asami ne semblaient pas trop profondes mais il perdait néanmoins beaucoup de sang. Le soutenant comme il le pouvait, Akihito vacilla sous le poids du yakusa. Ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers, l'arme d'Asami dans sa main. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur le chemin, aucun homme à Feilong. Une fois arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, Asami monta dans sa voiture, Akihito le suivant. Le chauffeur, quoique alerté par l'état de son patron, démarra dès que celui-ci lui en ait fait le signe. Dans la voiture, Asami ne parla pas. Akihito, bercé par le ronronnement du moteur, ferma les yeux. Il voulait dormir. Encore et toujours dormir. Encore une fois, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient devant l'appartement d'Asami. C'était l'appartement où il avait vécu au début de cette histoire avec Yaken. Dans cet appartement, il avait... avec Asami...

Le yakusa sortit de la voiture, un de ses hommes de mains le soutenant comme il le pouvait. Le photographe allait les suivre quand il se rappela l'abandon d'Asami. Il s'arrêta, regardant avancer le yakusa et son homme. Il n'avait aucune raison d'aller avec eux. Il n'aurait que souffrance à endurer en leur compagnie. Le sentiment d'être rejeter... encore... il ne voulait plus le sentir.

Asami avait vraiment mal aux jambes. Il devait se dépêcher de voir un médecin. Après, il aurait une discussion avec Akihito. Apparemment, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ses motivations... Tiens, en parlant d'Akihito... Il ne les suivait plus. Il s'était arrêté là, dans le couloir, les yeux dans le vide, une expression de... de... Asami n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette expression dans ses yeux. A la fois triste mais aussi... abandonnée.

**« Akihito? »**

**« Je... je ne viens pas. Je... »**

**« Arrête. Tu nous suis. Je ne te donne pas le choix. Tu vas dormir et tu verras tout bien mieux demain. Là, tu as l'esprit et le corps encore drogué. »**

**« Je... »**

**« De toute façon, où iras-tu?? Tu n'as aucun endroit où aller. »**

**« J'ai encore des amis! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi... Je ne veux plus... plus jamais souffrir...je... »** Les yeux d'Akihito papillonnèrent. Il vacilla puis s'écroula, inconscient.

Asami se dégagea du support de son homme de main et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il était vraiment très pâle. La prise de drogue pendant un long moment n'était vraiment pas bon pour le corps. Feilong devait le savoir... Il avait donc mis sciemment la vie du photographe en danger. Chose qu'Asami ne pouvait lui pardonner. Il fit signe à son homme de porter Akihito, et ils montèrent ensemble dans l'appartement du yakusa.

Observant le visage pâle du jeune homme, Asami se promit d'éclaircir leur relation dès le réveil d'Akihito.

**Bon ben voilà... j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours autant, mais je signale qu'elle devrait prendre fin au prochain chapitre!!!!**


	14. comme d'habitude 14

Akihito se reveilla avec un enorme mal de crâne. Mais il était bien là, sous cette couette, avec cette chaleur omniprésente... Tiens? Pourquoi faisait-il aussi chaud? Tournant legerement la tête, le jeune homme découvrit la source de cette bienfaisante chaleur. Un corps, un corps brulant était pressé contre le sien. Un corps qui sentait la cigarette, l'eau de cologne... et autre chose... d'indescriptible. Akihito était totalement collé au yakusa. Et il était nu, lui aussi. Ils étaient nu tous les deux. Le bras gauche de yakusa était passé sous sa nuque, la main droite posée sur son ventre. Tentant de se redresser, Akihito decouvrit alors quelque chose qui ne lui fit vraiment pas plaisir. Son poignet droit était accroché au poignet gauche du yakusa. Oh non... oh non... Pas encore... Il ne voulait plus être avec ce yakusa traitre! Enfin traitre... oui, un traitre! Il l'abandonnait, allait chercher ailleur, puis revenait!! Mais le pire, c'était qu'il faisait un contrat avec son kidnappeur! Ce foutu yakusa avait eu un contrat avec yaken!!! Alors que lui était violer chaque jours un peu plus, Asami faisait des échanges avec yaken!! Ça, il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Mais Akihito ne comprenait pas le comportement du yakusa face à Feilong. Asami n'avait eu aucune raison de baisser son arme. Après tout, ca ne devait pas le deranger plus que cela que Feilong le tue. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi s'était-il fait pris deux balles ainsi? Akihito ne comprenait pas... il...

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Asami était blessé! A l'épaule droite et à la jambe gauche. Il ne devait donc pas aller très bien... Regardant l'épaule droite du yakusa, Akihito remarqua un bandage lui enserrant le torse. A sa jambe, il devait avoir la même chose. Aucun doute... Il devait avoir assez mal...

Mais pourquoi s'inquietait-il pour lui? Il était completement fou. Il devait se dépêcher de se détacher en évitant de reveiller Asami. Le yakusa avait le sommeil très très legé. Tentant de se dégager de l'etreinte du brun, il fit un mouvement assez violent de la tête et la migraine le rapella à son bon souvenir. Un leger gemissement s'échappa de ses lèvres qu'il ne put retenir. Il se figea. Faîte qu'Asami dorme encore... faite que... Avec aprehension, il fixa les yeux du yakusa... Yeux qui s'entrouvrir legerement. Pour son plus grand malheur. Le photographe deglutit peniblement. Il allait avoir des problèmes. Si il se rapellait bien, Asami était assez en colère la derniere fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Les yeux ambres du yakusa le fixèrent un long moment. Il ne dit aucun mot, laissant le silence s'éterniser. Akihito se mit à gigoter et tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible du brun. Mais il ne reussit qu'à se tordre le bras et à augmenter sa migraine. N'en pouvant plus, il s'exclama, d'une voix pleine de colère et de hargne:

« Détache moi. Je me sens bien maintenant. Je... Détache-moi!! »

« Non. » La réponse du yakusa était clair et nette. Il était toujours aussi sûr de lui.

« Je... Laisse-moi partir... ou... ou alors je... »

« Tu..??? Ne me fais pas rire. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu m'appartenais. »

« Non! Je n'appartiens a personne... et surtout pas à toi. Tu... tu.. peux me remplacer quand tu veux. Alors vas-y ne te gêne pas!! »

Asami fronca les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose avec Akihito qui clochait. Il avait toujours les mêmes yeux mais quelque chose avait changé. Il semblait avoir perdu quelque chose. Et il y avait une nouvelle étincelle dans ses yeux. Un mélange de colère et de tristesse.Serait-ce..?? Un sourire vint éclairer les lèvres du yakusa. S'approchant un peu plus du jeune homme, il murmura dans son oreille:

« Serais-tu jaloux? »

Akihito arrêta aussitôt de gigoter et rougit adorablement. Adorablement? Depuis quand il connaissait cet adjectif?

« Jaloux? Non mais tu es fou? Pour être jaloux, il faut être amoureux!!! Et je ne t'aime pas! Je te déteste! Je te hai...mmhf...mmhm... »

Les lèvres d'Asami se posèrent sur les siennes avec violence. Akihito tenta dans un premier temps de se debattre mais une chaleur plus que connu se propageait dejà dans son corps. Il ne voulait pas montrer à cet homme qu'il aimait cela... Ce serait... non, il ne voulait pas montrer à cet homme qu'il l'aimait. Mais... que venait-il de penser? Non... bien sur que non qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Comment pouvait-il aimer cet homme? Non, c'était impossible.

La chaleur dans ses reins augmentant, il ne put retenir un gemissement. Presque aussitôt, le baiser d'Asami s'arrêta. Le yakusa était toujours égal à lui même mais.. il semblait encore en colère. Pourquoi? Aucune importance...

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il en avait assez. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, seul... mais il n'avait même plus de chez lui. Tout était trop confu, trop... flou.

« Je te hais... depuis que je t'ai rencontré, il n'y a plus que des problèmes dans ma vie! Je te hais! Je ne t'aime pas!! Je... je... je te... »

« Tu me?? »

« Je... je...merde... »

« Tu es toujours aussi adorable. Mais il y a quelque chose de changé en toi. En plus d'une jalousie plus qu'étrange, tu me sembles avoir perdu de ta combativité. »

« Tu.. tu trouve que j'ai changé? C'est cela? Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais! Qu'après avoir été vi...vio..ler encore et encore par ta faute, alors que toi tu faisais des transaction avec cet enfoiré, que tu prends un autre jouet après m'avoir abandonné, qu'une fois que je me suis libérer tu reviens? Tu t'attendais à quoi? Hein? A quoi? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Akihito. »

Les joues en feu, la colère grondant en lui, Akihito ne put se retenir et cria:

« Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai été violer par yaken et ses hommes? » Violer... se mot avait vraiment une résonnance désagréable...

« Oui. »

« Tu... Tu oses...dire que... espece d'enfoiré! C'est de ta faute! Tout ça c'est parce que tu étais son ennemis...Lache-moi! Mais lache moi bon sang... »

La poigne d'asami se faisait de plus en plus forte. Akihito tenta une nouvelle fois de s'éloigner du yakusa mais celui-ci, sans vraiment forcé, ramena les deux mains du jeune homme au dessus de sa tête. Il les bloqua de la main gauche et ramena l'autre vers le bas ventre d'Akihito. Avec ses doigts, il serra legerement le membre du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'arrêta aussitôt de bouger.

« Tu.. Ah! Non... n'y touche pas... »

« Tu es trop enervé à mon goût. Je te rappel que je me suis fait blesser en te ramenant ici. Sans moi, tu serais de nouveau en chine. Et tu ne me remercies pas? »

Tout en parlant, sa main commenca des vas et viens sur le sexe du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de trembler legerement et de se cambrer sous la douce carresse.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu te chercher, hein? Tu m'as parler d'un autre jouet... je ne vois pas lequel. Pendant ton absence, j'ai vraiment été très occupé... j'ai certe vu un jeune homme, mais c'était le jeune frere de Yaken. »

« Tu... tu es.. ah! Pire que ce que je pensaaaaiiiiiii... Ah! Stop... »

Ne pouvant plus tenir, Akihito se libera contre le ventre d'asami. Ses joues en feu, a la fois de honte et de colère, il respirait fort.

« Je te hais.. même alors que j'étais chez yaken, tu batifollais avec son frere... enfoiré... »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas très intelligent Akihito. Tu m'avais habitué à mieux. Sâche juste que ce jeune homme est maintenant mort. »

Akihito se figea de surprise. Puis il compris les implications des mots du yakusa.

« Tu... Tu l'as..? »

« Non. Il est mort par la main de yaken. J'ai surestimé son amour pour son frère. Ce fut une grave erreur. »

Les yeux d'Asami s'étaient fait plus acérés, mais il y avait une étrange étincelle dans son regard. C'était quelque chose qu'akihito n'avait jamais vu. Il était triste ? Non, ce n'était pas ça.. Avant qu'il ne puisse la comprendre, l'étincelle disparut, laissant place au regard habituel du yakusa.

« Je ne comprends plus rien... Pourquoi son frere?? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire la dedans?? Et puis... »

« Tu ne croiyait quand même pas que j'allais laisser quelqu'un, qui plus est yaken, me voler quoi que ce soit? A vouloir jouer contre moi, il en a perdu son frere, son manoir... et sa vie. »

« Tu... pourquoi étais-tu au manoir le soir de l'explosion? »

Les yeux d'Asami le transpercerent. Un leger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il semblait assez heureux.

« C'est donc toi qui a tirer sur yaken... »

« Je... » Trop tard. Asami avait visé juste.

« J'étais au manoir pour proceder à un echange. Toi contre le frere de yaken. »

Akihito écarquilla les yeux. Asami.. Asami ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il était venu le chercher. Il ne l'avait pas abandonner. Feilong avait menti. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il cru?? Il avait vraiment été bête sur ce coup là...

Mais... Pourquoi était-il si heureux?? Il n'y avait pas de raison d'être aussi heureux... après tout, il ne voulait pas du yakusa dans sa vie. Mais... il devait avouer qu'il était heureux. Il avait aussi été jaloux. Cela signifiait-il qu'il aimait le yakusa? Non... Il ne... il... Il... il l'aimait. Il l'aimait.

Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Non... non... Il l'aimait. Pourquoi? Mon dieu pourquoi?

Le yakusa l'observait, voyant passer chaque emotion sur son visage si expressif. A la fin, voyant une legere rougeur apparaître sur son visage, puis ses lèvres s'entrouvrir comme sous l'effet d'une grande surprise. Il en conclua donc une chose. Une seule chose. Il se baissa doucement vers le jeune homme, approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura, son souffle penetrant doucement dans le creux de l'oreille délicate:

« Tu m'aimes? »

Le jeune homme se figea aussitôt. Ce qui ne fit que confirmer se que pensait le yakusa. Ma foi, ce n'était pas une trop mauvaise chose. Il aurait maintenant de quoi faire rougir encore plus le jeune homme. Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient des choses plus importantes a faire. Des choses vraiment plus agréable que cette discussion. D'ailleur, Akihito semblait maintenant plus apte a commencer.

Un sourire pervert se dessina sur ses lèvres et il embrassa le photographe avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Asami ne savait pas pourquoi il l'embrassait ainsi, mais ce fut aussi agréable que lors de leurs échanges passionés. Et peut-être même plus.

Sa main droite glissa sur le ventre plat du jeune homme. Il était vraiment mignon, avait la peau douce mais il était vraiment amaigri. Le regime de drogue imposé par Feilong n'avait eu aucun effet positif sur le photographe.

« Akihito... Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu veux. » tout en parlant, ses doigts courraient sur le corps du photographe.

« Je... tu...que...!! » Le corps brulant d'un desir inassouvit, Akihito ne savait plus quoi dire. Ses pensées s'emmelaient. Il voulait plus mais... mais... cela ferait mal. Comme avec yaken. Comme toutes ces fois. La penetration sans rien... le douleur. Non, il ne voulait plus! Il ne voulait plus! Mais là, ce n'était pas yaken, c'était Asami. Asami qui le touchait avec ses doigt, Asami qui ne l'avait pas abandonné, Asami qui le touchait ici... et la...

Mais en même temps, il revoyait des images de ses precedents viols. Cela ferait mal. Il serait encore avec du sang sur ses jambes, il crirait, les autres riraient. Non... malgré les carresses du yakusa, il commenca a gemir, et vouloir s'écarter de lui.

Asami arrêta ses mouvements et l'observa, inquiet. C'était la premiere fois qu'akihito ne semblait pas apprecier vraiment le sexe. Froncant les sourcil, Asami ramena sa main vers la joue humide de larme du jeune homme. Quelque chose clochait.

« Akihito? »

« Je... il vont recommencer. Encore. Ca va faire mal. Je ne veux plus... même si c'est toi... ca fait mal... »

Asami comprit alors. Le jeune homme revivait ses precedents viols. C'était vrai que cette semaine avait du être vraiment horrible pour lui. Au point qu'il en prenne des drogues pour dormir tranquilement. Asami avait interrogé des hommes de yaken sur la captivité d'akihito. Ce qu'il avait appris ne lui avait pas plus du tout. Tous les homme de yaken étaient venu dans la piece où Akihito était retenu. Il avait été torturé sexuellement. C'était donc comprehensible qu'il ait peur maintenant. Mais cette peur dans le regrad d'akihito ne lui était pas familiere. Il ne voulait pas la voir.

« Akihito, c'est moi, Asami. Ce ne sont pas eux. » Les larmes continuaient de couler de ses joues desormais pâles. Le jeune homme se refroidissait. Il perdait le contrôl.

« Akihito! Regarde moi!! » Les yeux humides du photographe se poserent dans les siens et il sembla se rappeller où il était. Asami en profita aussitôt. Il mit sa langue dans la bouche d'Akihito, lui redressa les jambes et mit un doigt dans son intimité. Akihito se cambra un peu plus, gemissant de plus en plus fort. Sa peur disparaissait. Asami n'était pas eux. Ce n'était pas yaken. Tout allait bien. Il pouvait se laisser aller au plaisir que lui procurait les doigt agiles du yakusa.

Lorsqu'il fut près, Asami le penetra. Malgré la legere aprehension encore présente chez le photographe, la douleur ne fut pas aussi vive qu'il l'avait penser. Et en a peine quelques secondes, un mouvement lascif des hanches du yakusa lui fit perdre le contact avec la realité. Il se mit a gemir encore plus, agrippant comme il le pouvait Asami. La menotte qui le retenait au yakusa avait disparut. Asami avait dut la lui enlever. Il ne restait plus rien, si ce n'était eux, et rien qu'eux deux.

Au reveil, apres cette nuit passé a faire l'amour au yakusa, Akihito se rendit compte de son acte. Il était vraiment meprisable. Il aimait un homme, faisait l'amour avec lui...

Mais il se posait une question, une seule. Non, plutôt deux. Mais l'une n'allait pas sans l'autre. Pourquoi Asami avait baisser son arme face à Feilong, lorsque celui-ci menacait de le tuer? Et est-ce qu'Asami l'aimait?

Enfouissant sa tête contre le cou du yakusa, il decida d'y repenser plus tard. Là il voulait dormir encore un peu ainsi. La vie reprendrait son rythme bien assez tôt. Asami lui referait l'amour, se moquerait de lui... et lui l'aimerait... Comme d'habitude.

Voila c'est terminer pour cette fic REVIEWS!!!


End file.
